Scattered
by Violetta27
Summary: Josette comes back to Mystic Falls just to take classes for a promising job in New York and to spend quality time with her family. However, she unintentionally gets caught in the whirlwind that is her sister's new life.
1. Arrival at Mystic Falls

_Chapter One_

Josie's P.O.V.

I glanced out the window of my '64 black Riviera Buick, smiling at the sight of my old house. It was just as I had left it. I quickly parked my car and grabbed my suitcase. Then, I giddily ran up the porch steps and knocked on the old oak door. I heard footsteps coming through the hallway, pausing at the door, probably looking through the peephole. Within seconds, the door swung open and I was pulled into an embrace that almost knocked me off my feet.

"Josie!" Elena squealed.

"Can't— breathe—" I spurted out.

Elena pulled back, taking in my appearance. She was still two inches taller than me. "What are you doing here?!"

"I can't see my darling family?" I asked innocently.

"Of course you can, but what happened? I thought you were offered some big job in New York!" Her eyes lit up at she spoke.

"Well, I accepted the job. But I have to take a few courses at the college before I start, so it looks like I get to visit for a while."

"You have to take cooking classes to work in a bakery?"

"It's not just any bakery. It's a very fancy French bakery, run by a very particular chef. If I want to work there I have to, and I quote, "Immerse myself more into the essence of baking, by further educating myself in the world of cuisine."

She snorted, patting my shoulder "Best boss ever, I'm sure."

"Haha, ya. I could just open up my own bakery. I dunno." I shifted awkwardly on the balls of my feet, while Elena nodded absentmindedly. "So are you going to let me inside, or do I have sleep on the porch tonight?"

She shook out of her reverie, and blushed. "Whoops, I'll take that for you." She attempted to grab my suitcase, but couldn't lift it. She looked up at me in shock. "What did you do, put bricks in this thing?" She tried tugging it again with all her strength.

I took the burden from her and started down the hall. "Nope, it's all textbooks and shoes; lots and lots of shoes."

She laughed and followed me into the kitchen.

As soon as I walked into the room I was ambushed again, this time by Jenna and Jeremy.

"Josie!" They said simultaneously.

"Glad to see you too, but I can't breathe again!" I choked.

They released me from their rib crushing hug.

"Visiting?" Jenna asked excitedly.

"Yup."

"How long?"

"A year or two, I'm required to take a bunch of classes at the college for my new job. It should pay well. I might even open up my own bakery."

"You got a job? That's wonderful!" Jenna grinned.

"It depends, who knows where I could be in two years?" I sighed. "How's your thesis going?" I suddenly remembered.

"Slowly but surely." She smiled.

"Great," I clapped my hands together. "How's my little bro doing?" I asked, ruffling Jeremy's hair.

"Ecstatic, until you killed my hair." He mumbled.

"Oh, you know you love it, and me; but mostly me." I grinned sweetly.

He just smiled and shook his head.

"Well if Josie's here, I do believe this occasion calls for some _ice cream_!" Elena sang, grabbing a tub of triple chocolate ice cream from the freezer.

"If that's the case, I should have visited more often." I said, grabbing a spoon.

"Yerh," Jeremy agreed through a mouthful of ice cream.

I laughed; he had a giant glob on the tip of his nose.

"Jer, you got a little something right there." I wiped the ice cream off his nose.

"Ah, that's embarrassing." He rolled his eyes and dug back in.

"We're use to it by now." I shrugged.

"No, I mean you got ice cream all over your cheek. I think you missed your mouth." He said mockingly and pouted playfully.

"I don't—" I was interrupted when slathered his gooey hand all over my left cheek. I closed my eyes and breathed in. "Jeremy Gilbert. Run now, before I take your ice cream and shove it down your shirt." I growled, raising my eyebrows.

He considered this proposal while leaning against the counter. "You wouldn't." he taunted.

I swiftly grabbed the bowl out of his hands and shoved its frozen contents down the front of his gray v-neck.

"Oh, but I would Jer. Watch out." I grinned.

He bit his lip at the freezing sensation of ice cream down his shirt. He calmly stated, "That's cold."

"That's right, take it like a man." I nodded, stifling a laugh when his right eye twitched.

"You owe me ice cream now, and a new shirt."

"I owe you nothing." I said putting another spoonful in my mouth.

"You're right, but I haven't really welcomed you yet. Come here." He said, arms wide open.

"I'm not taking any hugs from you, sticky chocolate boy." I said, backing up to the counter.

"Yes, yes you are." He came nearer.

"Jenna, Elena, help!" He started chasing me in circle around the island.

They just watched, eating their ice cream and chuckling.

Jeremy caught me though, and grabbed me around the waist from behind and swung me around, coating my white shirt in chocolate. "Noooo!" I yelped helplessly, and laughed.

"Winner!" Jenna laughed, holding up Jeremy's arm.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "What am I going to tell people when they see a giant brown stain on my back?"

"You'll figure something out, I'm sure. But for now, I think I'll go scrub the chocolate out of my shirt."

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed." I yawned, grabbing my suitcase.

"Alright, goodnight." Elena and Jenna patted my shoulder with smiles because they couldn't hug me.

I just followed Jer upstairs, and turned into my room. My bed was still made, I smiled at that while I set my bags down and changed into my pajamas. When settled into bed I realized I wasn't as tired as I thought I was. So I walked to Elena's room.

"Hey," she yawned.

"Hey," I replied.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm coming to see what I missed for the past year." I laid on her bed, and put my head on my laced fingers.

"A lot, actually." She started to unravel how she broke up with Matt, and how all her friends were doing. When it was nearing about three o'clock she told me about her new boyfriend Stefan.

I shot straight up from my pillow. "Is he cute?"

"Yes," she giggled, dazedly.

"Does he have a brother?"

"Yes, but he's dating Caroline."

"This is a…complication. Anyway, I'll have to meet this Stefan."

"I wouldn't bother with him if he was single; he's a jerk and is full of himself." She shook her head and paused; "But, I can invite Stefan over for dinner tomorrow! Is it alright if Bonnie comes too? She doesn't seem to like him, but I think if I make her talk to him, she'll see he's alright. He's very sweet, you'd like him too."

"Yeah, that sounds fun." I agreed. Then I paused for a minute, "Tomorrow's Sunday, right?" I yawned.

"Yeah, I think so, why?" She asked.

"Just making sure I don't have to wake up early." I smiled.

"Alright." She nodded sleepily.

"Well, it's past three now, and I'm too tired to go to my room. Looks like I'm crashing with you…" I stretched, squirming under the covers with her.

"Fine, just don't be a bed hog, goodnight." She murmured, and fell asleep.

"Night," I whispered, and closed my eyes smiling. This was going to be a nice visit.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading. I hope you'll review. This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me...hope to hear from you soon!**


	2. Dinner with Vampires

_Chapter Two_

Josie's P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning shivering. I had not been a bed hog so Elena tore all the blankets off me. I glanced over at her to see that she was still sleeping. I smiled when I saw she was snuggling with her old teddy bear. I guess some things never change.

Not wanting to wake her, I carefully climbed out of bed and walked into the hallway to my room. I grabbed some new clothes and headed for the bathroom. I walked into the shower stall, and turned the water temperature up to hot. I soaked in the sensation of the steaming water on my skin until my muscles relaxed. Afterwards I skipped out of the shower, and changed into a soft, lacy blue sun dress. After putting my hair in a French braid I walked out of the bathroom.

The clock in the kitchen read nine thirty. I started a pot of fresh coffee, and sighed as the smell reached my nose. When it was done brewing I poured a mug full and tossed a spoonful of cream and sugar in it.

I took a long sip after it had cooled off. Since I had enough time, I decided to make breakfast. I started grabbing the ingredients to make muffins. I had just picked up the flour when a shadow moved across the kitchen windowsill. I peered through the glass to see a pair of black raven eyes looking back at me. It startled me and almost made me dropped the flour. When I checked to see if it was still there, it had disappeared. The bird was gone as suddenly as it had arrived.

I cleared my mind of the pesky creature and began mixing. Pretty soon I had the batter in the cups and I threw them in the oven. Then as the muffin's aroma spread through the house, its' occupants awoke. One by one, they slumped down the stairs in their robes and slippers.

I laughed at their disgruntled expressions. "I hope you guys are hungry, I made breakfast."

"We could smell it." Jeremy mumbled.

"What kind of breakfast?" Jenna yawned.

"Blueberry Cream Cheese Muffins," I grinned.

"Yes, my favorite!" She cheered, as she poured her coffee.

A few minutes later the timer dinged. I grabbed an oven mitt and set the piping hot muffins on the stove top. I carefully used a spatula to spoon one muffin onto each of four plates. My family received their food happily, and after mumbling a quiet 'thanks' they dug in.

"Glad to see my cooking is appreciated, but..." I laughed when Jeremy went back for seconds. "Jer, if you eat too many muffins, you'll regret it."

"How so?" He asked through a mouthful.

"Those muffins will eventually give you a _muffin _top. "

Jenna snorted loudly.

I gave her a quizzical look.

Jeremy just rolled his eyes, dismissing my warning and Jenna's snort.

I raised my hands in defeat, "Ten years from now, don't say I didn't tell you so."

Jenna laughed as she popped the last bite of muffin in her mouth and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you off to so early?" I called.

"I have a meeting for my thesis so I have to get ready."

"On a Sunday?" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"On a Sunday." She repeated, sighing and disappeared into the second floor.

"She's got a date." I stated.

"Yup." Elena agreed. She fiddled with her bracelet. "Umm, Josie?" She asked in a sugar coated voice.

"Yes, Lena?" I mimicked.

"Would you mind cooking the dinner for tonight?"

"I suppose," I groaned. "What did you have in mind?"

"Whatever you feel like making, you're the cook." She replied.

"That narrows things down." I grunted.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I'm going to take a trip to the market, and then the grill for a job application, coming?" I asked, grabbing my keys and a muffin.

"Job application?"

"I can't pay the university with pastries."

She dismissed my last comment. "I would love to join you, but…I have a lot of homework to do." She said.

"Then I'm going to head out, tell Jenna I said bye, and ask her when she's coming back."

"Sure." She said and slipped up the stairs.

I jogged out to my car.

* * *

After going to the market, I walked into the grill, and went up to the bartender. "Do you have any job applications?" I asked.

"Yes, here you go." She handed me a blue paper.

"Thank you." I smiled and was about to sit down to fill it out when I was grabbed up in a bear hug.

"Josie!" Matt exclaimed, he was looking down at me with his laughing blue eyes.

"Matt, I haven't seen you in forever!" I hugged him back excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" He let go of me, still shocked that I was in front of him.

Once again, I explained my plans for the future.

He nodded, "Sounds like a great job."

"I dearly hope so. But until then, I'm hoping to work here. We can bust tables together!" I elbowed him playfully.

"Yeah…" He said awkwardly.

"I'm kidding, I promise I won't embarrass you.

"You had better not." He grinned.

I checked my watch. It was almost one, and I still needed to clean the house. It looked as though it hadn't been swept or dusted since Jenna moved in. "I have to go, see you later Matt." I patted his shoulder, put the paper in my pocket, and left. He waved goodbye as I went through the door.

* * *

When I arrived at the house, my arms were full of groceries. I didn't feel like making a second trip. So I was struggling on the porch with my keys gripped in between my teeth, and was about to drop all my things, when the front door swung open. It was Jeremy, smirking at me. "Want some help?" he asked, taking some of the weight off.

"Thank you!" I said through the keys. "Careful, there's eggs and bread in that bag." I warned.

"I'm not that clumsy." He shook his head, setting the bags gently on the counter.

"I never said you were," I spat out my keys. "I just didn't want to take any chances on my easily breakable items. Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

"Ok, now shoo! I have to put these away, clean, _and_ make dinner. It's already one thirty and they're coming at seven!"

"Alright, but I'd really rather not meet Elena's new boyfriend…So do you think you can sneak me some food?" He asked sheepishly.

"I suppose, but only if you scram this second!"

He ran like lightning.

I grinned, and ran around the kitchen putting away the groceries. As soon as I was finished, I broke out the cleaning supplies. There was jelly under the lip of the counter that was growing hair. I cringed when I wiped that off, not to mention the horrendous amount of dust bunnies I swept up.

It took two and a half hours, but I cleaned the entire first floor. Happy with the result, I collapsed on the couch.

But to my despair my watch said that I had to get right back up again. For a minute I considered just making the kids macaroni and cheese so I wouldn't have to slave as long over the stove as long. But, I decided against it and hopped off the couch to start cooking. After another two and a half slaving hours I finally had, a salad, chicken cordon bleu, rolls, and eclairs with enough for leftovers.

* * *

Almost all the dishes were in place when the doorbell rang. "Elena! Door!" I yelled, trying to put together the finishing touches. She came scurrying down the stairs.

Soon, I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, "Josie!" I heard Bonnie squeal. She ran up to me, giving me a tight hug.

"Hi Bonnie, missed you too, but—need—air." I gulped.

"Sorry. How long are you staying?" She piped.

I explained my reasons for visiting, once again.

"That's great." She smiled. "So you got roped into cooking?" she asked, gesturing to the plates.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to have to cook eventually. I start my classes at the university tomorrow."

"Cool." She nodded.

The doorbell rang again, "Probably, Stefan." Elena said, walking to get the door.

They came back hand in hand, smiling. Stefan was tall, with deep green eyes, and brown hair. He had an expression that I couldn't quite read, it was a smile, but not genuine. There was a hint of sadness to it. I wondered why.

"Hi, I'm Elena's older sister, Josette." I held out my hand.

Elena and Bonnie rolled their eyes at me. I have this thing about not having strangers calling me by my nickname until I trusted them.

"I'm Stefan. It's nice to finally meet you. Elena has said a lot about you." He smiled, shaking my hand.

"Thank you." I said and gestured to the table. "Shall we eat?"

* * *

We were all seated, Stefan sitting next to Elena, Bonnie sitting next to me, and across from Elena. Our group ate in silence for a while; Bonnie refused to look at Stefan. I nudged her, but she remained still.

"So guys, how's school?" I asked.

"Good, I made the football team." Stefan offered.

"That's sounds like fun, have you played before?"

"A long time ago, yeah." He had the same sad smile.

"He also caught an amazing throw today during practice." Elena added, grinning.

"Well—" Just then, the doorbell rang. "You guys weren't expecting anyone else, were you?" I asked, confused.

We all exchanged puzzled looks.

"I'll go see who it is." I got up from my wooden chair.

I hesitantly opened the door to see Caroline with a small cake in hand, and a tall stranger behind her. "Hey!" She greeted me with a hug. "I thought you were in New York!"

I put on a happy smile, and explained my story again for what I hoped to be the last time.

"Nice, I hope it all works out." She said.

The stranger cleared his throat. He had bright blue eyes, and shaggy black hair that reminded me a lot of the crow that I saw earlier. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket, and he was rocking impatiently on the balls of his feet. The smirk on his face made me want to slap him before he spoke.

I tried to maintain a pleasant smile.

"Josette, this is my boyfriend Damon. Damon, this is Elena's older sister Josette." She smiled, making sure to call me by my full first name.

"Hey," Damon waved his hand in greeting.

He was about to continue when Stefan came up behind me, with an uneasy disposition. "Damon, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Josette to invite us in." Damon said, giving him an expression that could only be described as a challenge.

"We were just finishing up—"

"Nonsense, Stefan," I interrupted him. "They have cake, which is all the more reason for them to join us. Please, come in." I joked, smiling. I was trying to break the tension. I knew Stefan didn't like his brother (although neither did I), but he could at least be civil to the guy for a few hours.

I motioned for them to follow us to the kitchen. Caroline and Stefan went ahead, but Damon stayed back.

"You have a lovely home." He took my hand and kissed it.

That was when I really noticed his eyes, and how piercingly bright they were. I was speechless for moment. "Thank you." I blushed like an idiot at the attention. But I soon remembered that he was dating Caroline, and was supposedly a total jerk. My thoughts about Damon's 'piercingly bright blue eyes dissipated immediately.' So I led him to living room silently without second thoughts.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena had finished their meals, and were hanging around the couch. They saw Caroline, and gathered around the cake. Pretty soon it was cut and everyone had a piece.

"So who takes care of you two?" I asked the the boys.

"Well, Stefan is living with our Uncle Zach, at least until he's out of high school. I'm…visiting." Damon answered leisurely.

I nodded and took another bite of Caroline's cake, it was delicious.

"Damon, exactly how long _are_ you visiting?" Stefan asked, eying his brother suspiciously.

"I don't know, I may stick around for a while." Damon said comfortably putting an arm around Caroline, but he was staring at Elena.

Stefan grunted quietly.

I tried to change the subject. "I'll take dishes, from whomever is done." I put on a wide smile, and took everyone's dishware. I luckily managed to make it to the kitchen without breaking anything. I set the precariously tipped plates on the counter, and began loading the dishwasher.

Once I had put the last utensil away I closed the dishwasher and wiped my hands on the dishtowel.

"One more."

I let out a small squeak, and gasped for air, when I saw Damon leering over me. "Thanks." I said breathlessly taking the cup from him. The cup fell out of my hand, and I gasped again, but he caught it. This time, I took the cup with a grip, and put it in the dishwasher. "You really have a thing for giving people heart attacks."

"I'm known to have that kind of effect on people." He said cockily.

"Hmm." I said leaning against the counter. "So what really brings you to Mystic Falls, besides ticking off Stefan?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I was curious about the obvious hatred between the two brothers.

"Me? Tick off Stefan?" He said innocently.

"Yeah, you. He wasn't exactly giddy to see you." I prodded him in the shoulder.

"Well, I grew up here, and I thought it would be nice to reminisce, while simultaneously bothering Stefan. The Salvatore men go back a long way with sibling rivalry, so far back as the original Salvatore brothers."

"So what's your rivalry about?" I asked interested.

"It all started with a girl, as most things do. We both dated her."

"Which one of you dated her first?"

"I think Stefan's answer would differ from mine there."

"What happened?" I said, folding my arms.

"She had us both strung along. She was very beautiful, and looked a lot like Elena. But she was also self centered, and cruel. She died tragically, in a fire."

"How long ago did it happen?"

"Seems like yesterday…" He drifted off.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I put my hand on his in an attempt to show sympathy.

He just stared at me curiously.

Seconds later, the door swung open. "Is everything alright in here?" Bonnie asked, looking at the two of us. Damon kept hold of my left hand.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, taking my hand from Damon's grasp. "We'll be right in."

"Ok." She smiled and turned back around.

I glared up at Damon, raising an eyebrow.

He just smirked and winked at me.

Before we passed through the door, I mouthed 'You disgust me.'

His smirk went flat.

I made a mental note not to be alone while Damon was nearby. So as soon as we entered the living room, I got as far away as possible from him and walked up to Elena and Stefan. "So, tell me the truth, was the food awful?"

"No, it was good." Stefan said.

"Maybe add a little more salt next time." Elena said, helpfully.

"Great, I didn't feed everyone horrible cardboard. That makes me feel better. I promise I do much better with pastries."

Stefan chuckled.

I nodded my head, "Also I'm a baker, so I don't usually prepare dinners. Although recently, some people have come to think that I do." Elena blushed.

Stefan said something that I didn't hear.

I was glancing around the room, looking for the clock. My eyes past Damon (who was blocking the clock), and I realized he was staring at me. I stared back for a second, he winked at me again and looked away. I shook my head and checked my watch instead. It was nine thirty, I realized I'd forgotten to sneak Jeremy his dinner.

"Excuse me," I mumbled, and scampered into the kitchen. I grabbed a plate of food and snuck up the stairs.

When I opened the door, I saw Jer was playing video games.

"I somehow knew you would forget about me." Jeremy rolled his eyes and dug into the plate of food.

"It's not my fault you're a baby." I shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He muttered, taking the food.

"When you finish eating I want you to brush your teeth and go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Yes, mother dear."

I smiled and left the room. When I closed the door and turned around I was face to face with Damon. Mental notes never work. My eyes grew wide, and my heart accelerated.

"Happy to see me?" He smirked.

"What are you doing up here?" I breathed.

"I just came back from the restroom." He said flashing a arrogant smile, and stepped closer to me. I stepped backwards, and was now flat against the wall.

"That's a very lovely dress—"

"You're dating Caroline, stay away from me and Elena." I said angrily.

"I don't think that relationship was going anywhere, she's too…" he paused, "chipper."

"Well you better get chipper, because I'm going to kick your sorry butt, if you hurt her. Got it?" I poked him furiously in the chest. Anger was bubbling inside of me because Caroline was like a little sister to me. She was annoying sometimes, but family all the same.

He took my hand, "Don't be so harsh." His grip tightened, crushing it.

I moaned in pain, my mouth open hanging open in a noiseless scream. I glared daggers at him until he released my hand.

"I don't take threats lightly." He said tilting his head to the side.

I rubbed my aching fingers, "If you broke my hand, I swear—"

"You swear what?"

"Jeremy will hear me scream." I sputtered.

"Maybe." He countered.

I regretted all my threats as he neared me. I took a few steps towards the staircase, and was about to fall down them when Damon caught me. I just gawked at him.

"Might want to thank me."

"Thanks." I continued to gawk.

He let go of me and stared into my eyes, "You will forget that we had that conversation, and that I hurt you."

I nodded, "Hi Damon, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking back from the restroom, can I escort you downstairs?" He asked offering his arm.

I looked at his arm and then back at him. "You're supposed to be with Caroline, if you hurt her, I'll hurt you." I said raising an eyebrow, and stalked down the stairs. I sure showed him!

Damon's P.O.V.

Even after I compelled her, she still hates me. I shook my head and walked down the stairs after she'd left. I entered the living room, and found Caroline, and put my arm around her. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back without feeling and glanced at Josette. She caught my eye for a second and turned her head to talk to Bonnie. I decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Hey," Josette said.

"Hey," Bonnie replied yawning. "Where did you go?"

"I had to give Jeremy dinner, don't ask." she laughed sleepily. "So, did you finally talk to Stefan?"

"Yes, I did, he's very nice. But, I still have a bad feeling about him and his brother."

"Stefan's _is_ very nice, don't judge him, but stay away from Damon, he's a creep." she whispered.

"Agreed," She laughed.

I am definitely going get her for that later.

Josie's P.O.V.

"Hold on," I said and checked my watch, it was ten. Crap.

I cleared my throat loudly. The room went dead silent. "It's ten o' clock kiddies, time to leave! You have school tomorrow and so do I." I made a waving motion towards the door.

Everyone started towards the hall. Bonnie gave me and Elena a quick hug, and left first.

Then it was Damon and Caroline's turn. Caroline waved, and Damon kissed me and Elena's hands. His lip lingered on mine. I could have actually slapped him that time.

Lastly, it was Stefan's turn to leave. He kissed Elena goodbye and went to wave goodbye to me, but I pulled him into a quick hug, surprising him. "Goodbye, Goodnight, and drive safe, Stefan!" I said and pushed him out the door. He chuckled and went to his car.

I yawned loudly. "Bed. Now. But brush your teeth first. And no more parties for a while. I'm dead tired. You made me labor on my day off." I grumbled.

"Ok, ok. Night." She laughed.

"Night." I put the away the food as she climbed the stairs. I realized I'd forgotten to ask her when Jenna was suppose to come back, but I let her go.

It neared ten thirty when I finished. I heard the door open in the hall. I am always paranoid about people coming in late, so I grabbed the meat cleaver and walked slowly into the hallway.

The intruder saw the meat cleaver and jumped, "Josie it's me, Jenna!" she screeched covering her face.

I lowered the weapon, "Sorry Jenna. Erm, how was your date?"

"Date? I didn't have a—"

I raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Ok, my date went awful. The guy was a jerk; he made me pay for dinner. I stayed at the bar and sulked for a little while afterwards. But I really did have a meeting for my thesis today." She said raising her hands in defeat.

"Sorry about your date." I said placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Well, there's bound to be someone out there eventually." She smiled.

"That's the spirit." I yawned again. "I've really got to go to bed though, or I'm going to bomb my first class."

"Alright, sweet dreams." She said.

"You too." I said. Then trudged up the stairs, brushed my teeth, changed, and slipped into bed. I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Thanks to those of you that read and reviewed Chapter 1! I hope you liked Chapter 2 as well, please review again! =)**


	3. First Day of School

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

_Chapter Three_

Josie's P.O.V.

I woke up to the shrilling sound of my alarm clock. Oh, the pleasure of waking up at six thirty in the morning! I smacked the button, swung my legs out of bed, and rubbed the remnants of sleep out of my eyelashes. I put on my robe and slippers, and grabbed underwear, jeans, and a purple blouse. After going through my morning routine, I entered the kitchen.

I saw Jenna scurrying, Elena and Jeremy were sitting at the counter munching on a bowl of cereal. "Whoa, slow down." I told Jenna.

"Late!" She yipped, running out the door.

"Well, goodbye to you too."

I grabbed a leftover muffin and a glass of orange juice before sitting down next to Elena. "Either of you need a ride to school?"

"Stefan's picking me up, Jer, you're welcome to come." Elena said.

"Josie, please?" He begged.

Elena rolled her eyes and went back to her cereal.

"Sure, but we have to go pronto." I said, inhaling the rest of my breakfast. I looked at time again."Grab your stuff, now." I said through a mouthful.

He lumbered over to his book bag.

I grabbed my textbooks, purse, and keys. "Come, child; before I drive off without you." I ran out to my Buick and hopped in. I flipped the ignition and the old engine roared to life. Jeremy walked like a sloth down the porch. I revved the engine and made him run. He plopped in the passenger's seat breathing heavily.

"Awake yet?"

He grumbled inaudibly.

I dropped him off at school with just enough time to get to class. I grabbed an apron and sat down next to a red haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Josette." I said breathlessly, setting my books in the cubby under the workspace.

I held out my hand out to shake, and she took it with a smile.

"I'm Samantha." She shifted her attention back to the front of the room.

"Class," The teacher said loudly, gaining his authority. He was a short man with graying hair and blue eyes. "Welcome to Customary Cooking, I am your teacher, Professor Bane. I am here to teach you the basics of cooking. This will be mostly hands on experience, with a little book work. I have placed a syllabus onto top each of your desks. I would like them signed by our next class. Now please open your text to page five, so that we may begin."

So the class went by, we were told to work with our partner to use the recipe for a basic cake and use our creative talents to make it more interesting. Samantha and I decided on a chocolate cinnamon cake with raspberry filling and chocolate mousse icing. I added a sprig of a pretty flower I found in the back room to garnish our cake.

We presented last. So when it was our turn, we smiled, and set the piece of the cake in front of Professor Bane. Samantha gave a description of the cake, and we were about to walk away. But his eyes widened. "I can't eat this." He said.

I looked at him curiously. I never thought I would hear that coming from the mouth of a culinary professor.

"I am allergic to vervaine, please cut me another piece of your cake." He had composed himself, "I'm sorry, but it makes my mouth inflame."

I quickly replaced the piece with the flower with another uncontaminated piece. Samantha locked a confused gaze with me, as we sat down. I just shrugged.

"I'll post your grades online tonight if you wish to see them. Otherwise, you may take the remnants of your cakes and leave. Class dismissed." He sputtered and turned on his laptop.

After splitting the cake in two and packaging the halves, I handed a half to Samantha. Then I murmured goodbye, snatched my books from my cubby and left the room.

* * *

After dropping the cake off in my trunk, I made my way through the rest of my classes. Then, after a long and exhausting first day, I finally sat in my car again. I hated first days. I intended to only rest my eyes for a few minutes, but I fell asleep instead. When I was fifteen minutes into my nap, I woke to a knocking on my windshield. I flew a foot off my seat, hitting my head on the roof. Without a second thought, I angrily honked my horn at my offender.

A man had his hands over his ears, and was swearing. I took my hand off the horn, and rolled down my window, "What was that for?" he yelled.

"Please step away from my vehicle." I yelled back louder.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you, I don't usually see people sleeping in their cars. I was concerned, I mean you no harm." he said defensively. It was a guy wearing a blue hoodie and jeans. He had dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes that were wide and alarmed.

I cleared my throat and looked down. "It's fine…thank you for umm waking me up."

"You're welcome, my name is Victor Daren." He offered his hand to shake.

"I'm Josette Gilbert." I shook his hand.

"Thank you once again, Victor. But please don't try that anymore, you might get run over next time."

"I won't. I think I can still hear your car horn ringing in my ears, and it'll take a while before forget the sound of it. I've learned my lesson." Victor laughed awkwardly.

"Well I should be going."

"Right, sorry. Nice car by the way. Is it a Riviera?"

"Thanks, and yes it is."

"Cool. See you around." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

I pulled out of the parking lot shaking my head. That was the number one weirdest first meeting I've ever had.

* * *

I walked in the house, and slid down the front door onto the ground.

Jenna walked by and stopped, eying me questioningly. "What's up with you?" She asked, and sat down beside me.

"Crappy day." I muttered with my face in my hands.

"How so?

"I fell asleep in my car at the parking lot at school and Victor thought it would be nice to wake me up."

"Who's Victor?"

"I have no idea. He tapped on my windshield, and I jumped awake and hit the horn."

She broke out laughing. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Well believe it." I spat. I was so embarrassed.

"Only one good thing can come out of this…was he cute?"

"Is that the only thing you care about?" I groaned.

"Just answer the question. Was he cute?"

"Sure, he was handsome." I shrugged. "He wasn't dressed too spiffy though. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans."

"Eh, clothes don't really matter."

"Oh, they don't do they?"

"Nah."

I gave her a look that read, 'I can't believe you're my aunt.'

"I'm kidding, take a joke." She said seriously.

I decided to just finish my story. "And before Victor," I continued. "One of my teachers was allergic to a flower I put on my cake. He freaked out, so I had to get him another piece. It was really weird."

"Some people are just allergic."

"But, why would he have it in his kitchen?" I asked.

"You guys are going to have to learn to use it whether he's allergic to it or not."

"But I've never heard of it."

"What's it called?"

"Varvan, Verdon, Vervaine, something along those lines."

"That's strange."

"Regardless, I got to bring some cake home." I showed her the box.

"Mmm, what kind?"

"Chocolate cinnamon with raspberry filling."

"Mmmm." She repeated.

I laughed, "So…what's for dinner?"

"I was hoping you would come up with something—"

"Leftovers it is."

"I wasn't here last night."

"We had Chicken Parmesan."

"My favorite!"

"You like everything."

"It's true." Jeremy said, coming down the stairs. Elena trailed behind.

"Jenna, we have to eat quickly, the Founder's Day party is in a hour." She said, microwaving a plate of food.

"I think I'll catch a ride with you." I said, hauling myself off the floor. Jenna looked at me with puppy dog eyes, so I pulled her up too.

"Would you like a ride, Josie?" Elena said sarcastically.

"Yes!" I said.

"Get ready, then."

"Count me out." Jeremy said, taking his food.

I nodded and ran upstairs to get ready. I decided on a knee length dress aubergine dress. I put on my flats and grabbed a necklace. I ran to the bathroom and curled my hair, and had three pieces of hair left when there was a knocking at the door.

"Are you done yet?" Jenna whined.

"Almost, but not quite." I sang.

"Fine, but we have to leave in twenty minutes, and Elena and I—"

I swung open the door. "Done." I said, fluffing my hair once more in the mirror.

"That's wonderful, you look lovely." She said, pushing me out of the bathroom, and slamming the door.

I snorted in response.

I saw Elena walking up to the door. "Jenna just went in." I pointed my thumb at the door.

"You would think because I'm driving you, you would at least let me get ready first." She grumbled.

"Sorry, sweetheart." I said, patting her head.

She walked back to her bedroom without a word.

* * *

We entered the party; there was a pretty large crowd. I spotted Caroline and Damon, he winked at me. I glared at him, but then suppressed a laugh when I saw Officer Forbes stalking over to them. He mouthed 'Help me.'

I rolled my eyes.

Pretty soon Stefan was approaching Elena and I. He kissed Elena and greeting and gave me an small wave. He saw my gaze and glared, "You ok, Josette?"

I smiled, "I'm fine. But I think I'm going to get something to drink." I walked to the punch bowl, and was pouring a cup of the deep red punch.

"You look ravishing in that dress." Damon purred.

I almost spilled my punch at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here? You were just talking to Caroline's mother." I asked, confused.

"I escaped, and now I'm having a conversation with you."

"Are you always so annoying?"

"Are you always so excitable?"

"Stay away from me." I growled. He was taller than me, so I wasn't as threatening.

"I do what I want, when I want."

"Well_ I _want you to get your irritating butt away from me, and I couldn't care crap what you want."

"You—"

He never finished, "Damon, I need to talk to you." Stefan had a tight grip on his arm.

"Sure, brother, I'd love to brother. See you around…Josette." He spat tartly.

Damon's P.O.V.

Josette glared at me as Stefan pulled me aside. I didn't think it possible for her to look so angry. Her pretty face had morphed into a look of pure hatred, even I was stunned. On the other hand, Stefan looked more like a depressed puppy.

"What?" I sighed, as he ripped me around.

"You honestly have no idea why I pulled you over here?"

"Tell me, if you must." I downed my punch.

"You can't do this. First Caroline, now Josie, they aren't play toys. You can't just dispose of them when you're bored. They're girls, I don't want to see them hurt by you. You need to stop."

"Do not threaten me. I can and I _will_ massacre this entire room." I glared at him.

"Fine; I'm just cool it for a while." He said.

Josie's P.O.V.

I watched Stefan stalk off. Then I saw Damon start towards Caroline, and then make a beeline to another room when her mother appeared. I smirked and glanced over to the door. I saw Victor being greeted by Mrs. Lockwood, and dashed into the side room. I slammed into something hard.

"Miss me?" I heard a cocky voice rumble.

"You are the scum of the Earth." I snapped.

"Hot scum." Damon corrected me.

"Full of yourself much?"

"I believe—"

Victor walked into the room, and I shoved a surprised Damon in front of me. "Is there a problem, or do you enjoy hiding behind people?" He whispered loudly.

"Shhh!" I peeked my head out from behind his black suit. He was gone, I sighed in relief.

"Is someone bothering you?" He got a concerned look in his eyes.

"It's a good thing you're tall." I patted his shoulder.

"Answer my question."

"Erm, I don't really want to talk about it." I tried to slip away, but he turned me back to face him. He gave me a concerned look.

"It's none of your business. Why should I tell you anyway?"

"You just used me as a shield."

"True. Alright, I met a guy under awkward circumstances, and I just don't want to talk to him." I said quickly.

"That's it?" He laughed.

I hit him lightly on the arm. "This is precisely why I didn't want to tell you!"

"I don't think you need to worry about him."

I pondered his advice for a minute. "You're right. I think I'll go talk to him." I said turning, but he grabbed my arm again.

"I never said you should talk to him. You don't know the guy."

"Heck, I don't know you either. Let go of me." I spat, when he didn't let go. I stopped struggling for a minute. "Or I'll get the sheriff.

He glared, but freed me.

I walked back into the parlor and spotted Victor by the punch bowl. I tried to nonchalantly make my way over to him.

"Oh hey, Josette." Victor grinned when he saw me.

"Hey… it's Victor, right?" I asked.

"Right, I'm really sorry about earlier, could we start fresh?" he asked.

"It's fine, sure."

"Cool." He nodded. "I'm new around here, I just moved to campus."

"That's nice. Did you get a quiet roommate?"

"He's quite the opposite, actually. In the two hours I spent near him I already know the personalities of his five older brothers and divorced parents." He thought for a moment, "and he has a gray tabby kitten named 'Mittens'." He laughed

"Wow, that will be a fun year."

"I may be spending a lot of time in the library."

"Yeah," I laughed.

"So, what's your major?"

"I'm in culinary and targeting baking. This is my freshman year, because I traveled around for a few years after high school and kind of skipped college. But I've been offered a job, and I'm taking classes for it. What about you?"

"I'm working on Language. I hope to become an ambassador to go to the Spanish countries speaking countries, eventually. I'm in my freshman year as well."

"I took Spanish in high school. I loved it, it was probably my favorite class." I smiled, remembering.

"In that case. Senorita Gilbert, usted esta buscando muy bonita esta noche." Translation: Miss Gilbert, you are looking very pretty tonight.

I love guys that speak foreign languages!

I blushed, "Gracias, Senor—" I saw Elena stomping away from Stefan. I felt the need to check on her. "Perdonna mi." I excused myself.

"El—"

"Not now." She spat.

I was alone now, I sighed.

"You alright?" Victor asked, coming up behind me.

I laughed, "She was my little sister. I gotta love her though, I've got no choice." I joked.

"Cherish her while you have her." Victor smiled sadly.

I cocked my head questioningly.

"I had little twin sisters. Annoying as heck sometimes, but they had brain tumors. They died last year."

"My parents died last year as well." I sniffed. I remembered getting the call about the crash. I gassed it to Wickery Bridge, and the scene almost ripped my heart out.

He nodded sadly.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry. I—"

"Josie we're leaving." Elena interrupted me, she had Jenna in tow behind her.

"Erm, sorry Victor. It appears my ride's leaving. See you around." I smiled and followed Elena to the car. I was too tired to ask about her to Stefan tonight.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Let me know in review, and I'll keep writing. Thanks! =)**


	4. Car Wash Gone Wrong

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Tvdlover87654, you asked for specifics on Josie…so here it goes.**

** Her full name is Josette Maria Gilbert. She is 5"5, has long straight brown hair like Elena's, but she usually styles it. She looks like Ashley Greene, except with the trademark brown Gilbert eyes. She will usually wear sundresses until winter. She drives a black '67 Riviera Buick. And, as I will mention again later on, her favorite flowers are red Gerber daisies. Enjoy…**

_Chapter Four_

I woke up with a disorienting headache around ten. I blamed Victor, from when he made me hit my head on my car roof. Luckily, it was my day off and I wouldn't have to communicate with anyone outside of the house. I looked like a wreck.

I trudged downstairs into the kitchen and found the pot of leftover coffee. Coffee is my wakeup call; I'd be dead during the day without it. I poured a mug, and downed some painkiller. I felt my way to the breakfast bar and massaged my temples and waited for the pills to kick in. When that didn't work, I flopped on the couch and turned on the television. Of course, I found absolutely nothing to watch. I was about to give up and just go back to sleep when my phone rang. The caller ID read Elena. Wasn't she supposed to be in class now?

"Hey, I'm in my free period. Caroline organized a car wash for afterschool, wanna help?"

"Isn't that for you and your fellow _high school _friends?"

"We could really use the help!" She pleaded.

"I'm not saying yes, but, what would you want me to do?" I sighed.

"Help Caroline count the cash and give change."

"She can't count?"

"She's not very good at math, she's more of a language type. Anyway, you're the best I know." She wheedled.

"Shouldn't she be washing cars instead?" I said rhetorically, I already knew the answer, but I hoped otherwise.

"She doesn't want to get wet."

I knew it. "I became a culinary major for a reason."

"Yes, well you're also very good at math."

I was silent for a minute.

"Please, please, please!" She begged again.

"Fine, but you owe me one."

"Yay!" She cheered. "See you at three thirty, bye." She hung up.

I groaned loudly; so much for lounging around the house for the day. My headache was banging like a raging animal. I hoped it would go away before it was time to leave. I had a few hours until then, so I got my shower after I hung up the phone. I pulled my hair up into a French twist and put on a paisley yellow sundress and brown flats.

I still had time to kill so I did on my homework. Conveniently, my headache went away right before I had to leave. Happy, I finished my last question and left.

When I arrived, I saw the two girls in bathing suits waving car wash signs. It was called "Sexy Suds". I rolled my eyes; this had Caroline written all over it.

I parked my car away from the mischievous teenagers with soap buckets and walked to the table where Caroline was sitting. "Sexy Suds, huh?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I came up with it all by myself." She stated proudly.

Of course she did.

"So, where's da money?" I said in a deep mobster voice.

"Gangster doesn't work for you, or that dress," she said, shaking her head. Before I could react, she shoved the heaping stack of cash at me.

"Please help me." She whined.

"Fine, I'll count these up, and you can write down the total. Just tell me when a customer comes."

She nodded.

The next person to drive up was who other than Victor?. To my surprise, he was driving a 2010 silver Stingray. That man is everywhere! I think he's stalking me.

"Wow." I said, impressed.

"You like?" He grinned.

"Very much so." My eyes bugged out when I realized something. "That wasn't supposed to go on market until tomorrow. You would have to drive to Richmond to find a car dealership that would carry it!"

"Maybe I'll give you a ride sometime. See you later." He gave Caroline a five and sped off. I would not have let teenagers wash my new Stingray if I were him.

"Who was that?" Caroline squealed, elbowing me hard in the ribs. She simultaneously shook me from my awe and harshly bruised me.

"Ouch!" I groaned.

"Well?"

"Victor, from school."

"He's cute; you should take him up on that offer because if you don't, I will."

"What about Damon?"

"Forget Damon." She scoffed.

"I couldn't believe he had that car already."

Caroline thwacked me over the head.

"What?" I growled, with the force she put into that, I might get my headache back.

"You're such a tomboy! Pay attention to the cute guy, not the car! Duh! Be feminine!" She said matter-of-factly.

"I'm wearing a dress."

"That means absolutely nothing, some men wear kilts."

I burst out laughing, and had to take the next person's cash with tears in my eyes.

"It's true." She said, annoyed.

Elena heard my laugh and came over. "Is everything alright?" She looked at the two of us curiously. I saw Stefan looming behind Elena. He had a weird smile; he was probably wondering why I was laughing so hard.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, I just forgot how much I missed Caroline." I gave her a small hug. She gave me a very confused look.

"Ok then. So how's that counting going?" Elena laughed.

I looked at the giant stack in front of me. "About that…" I still felt very giggly from Caroline's comment. "I'm working on it." I assured her.

"I'll let you do that."

Stefan smiled at me again, more politely, and followed Elena back to the cars.

"What's wrong with you today?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Let's get back to counting." I sobered up long enough to get through the stack of money. "That's two hundred and twenty six dollars." I pushed the cash at her and she wrote the number down on a sheet of paper.

"Uhuh…" She suddenly got up from her chair and walked away, as if in a trance.

"Caroline?"

No reply.

"Care, where are you going?"

No reply, again.

I grabbed a teenager from the car washing station and put them in charge of the money.

I took off running after her, and she was almost to a strange old house by the time I caught up to her. She opened the door and walked through without a problem. I followed her, not bothering to close it. When she started down a creepy staircase, I got worried. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

She turned around a corner and there was a line of jail cells. What kind of sicko would have jail cells in their basement? She stopped at a cell with plants inside. I peeked in farther and saw a very sick young man, but when I realized who it was, I went wide eyed.

"Damon?" I gasped.

"Caroline, you will forget what I did to you and open the door." He coughed, and looked into her eyes.

Her hands moved towards the bolt and unlocked the door. Another guy was running at full speed towards us, screaming at me to stop. But it was too late. The door swung open, and Damon flew out. He attacked the protesting guy, snapped his neck, and plunged his teeth it. In horror, I ran like hell for the staircase, dragging Caroline with me. I caught a glance at a very ticked off Damon. He looked monstrous. His eyes were dark and irritated with blood vessels standing out, and his teeth were sharp and barred. With the stream of blood running down his chin, he looked soulless. He looked…inhuman.

Damon came chasing after us, and caught up in a matter of moments. He grabbed Caroline by the ankle, but she kicked him and he fell back. We made it safely out the door and ran back to the car wash. I would talk to Elena about this later.

She was waiting anxiously for us. "Where were you? I've been worried sick! I called your phones three times" She ranted.

"Sorry! Caroline forgot to do an errand and I had to drop her off." I lied. I figured that it would be easier to just tell her later.

"You couldn't have answered the phone to tell me that?" She growled through clenched teeth.

"Sorry?" I shrugged. Then I saw the empty parking lot. "Where did everyone go?"

"The car wash was done half an hour ago."

"I guess it's time to go then."

"I guess so." She sighed, something was bugging her.

"Care, do you need a ride?" I asked, concerned. She hadn't spoken since we left from the car wash.

"No." She shook from her reverie. "Thanks anyway." She smiled and walked away, and to her car.

"I think Stefan's a vampire." Elena blurted.

"I think Damon's a vampire." I confessed.

"So we're on the same page." She raised her eyebrow.

I nodded.

"What do we do now?" She asked worriedly.

"We confront Stefan."

"Ok, when?"

"Now, would be good. Did he go straight home?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Where's his house?"

"I'll give you directions."

"Good, get in the car." And we drove off, to look for answers.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	5. Answered Questions

_Chapter Five_

We drove up to the house that I had recognized from earlier. I parked the car, and we hopped out. The house was very handsome, but I knew the creatures it contained.

Elena was about to knock when the door swung open. "What are you?" She demanded.

"You figured it out." Stefan sighed.

"What are you?" She repeated.

"I'm a vampire."

"I knew we shouldn't have come." We went to go back to the car but Stefan sped in front of us.

"Please don't tell anyone about me." He implored, and tried to lay his hand on Elena's shoulder.

She cringed and squealed, "Don't hurt me!"

"I would _never _hurt you." He tried to assure her.

"Your brother tried to eat Caroline and I. We know what you're capable of. Stay away from us, Stefan. Please." I said, vividly remembering the events from the past hour.

We walked off to the car and got in. Stefan looked longingly at Elena as we drove off. Even though I still didn't trust him, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. But he admitted that he was a _vampire_. You can't just drop that bomb, and expect people to be ok with it.

As soon as we got home, Elena ran up the stairs to her room. I lay on the couch with my head in my hands. I knew that this wasn't going to end well. I moved to the kitchen and started pacing until I saw Stefan through the window. He had his head hung, and he really did look guilty.

I opened the door. "Stefan!" I called for him, and waved him to the door.

He had the abashed puppy look going on full blast.

"I'm going to give you a chance to explain yourself. Come back here tomorrow. Ok?" I was feeling merciful today.

"What happened to 'Stay away from us?'"

"That look you have right now, that's guilt. It's a human feeling. I'm trusting that it's true, so I'm giving you a second chance."

"I'm glad you believe me, but I don't think Elena will."

"I'll try to get her to at least listen to you, as I will." I patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, Josette." He smiled sadly.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, and closed the door.

Just then, Elena came down the stairs. "I talked to Stefan."

"Me too."

"When?" She asked, puzzled.

"Just now. He's going to come back tomorrow. I told him that he'd have a chance to explain himself."

"He's a vampire. You can't just trust him like that."

"I'm letting him explain. Then we'll decide if he's trustworthy. Ok?"

She just shook her head. "I'm going to just do my homework and then go to bed. It's been a long day."

"I'm going to lay around and watch television for a while." I plopped on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Night." She yawned again.

"Night." I said back, and flipped to Supernatural. To my delight, it was a marathon. But when I my eyes grew heavy around eleven, I fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to the feeling of someone touching my face. I looked through slit eyes and saw it was Damon. I quickly steadied my breathing and heart rate back to normal. I reached for the pocket knife I kept in my sock. When I secured the weapon, I sprung from the couch and tackled him. I pressed the knife to his throat.

"Why are you in my house?"

"I was invited in." He said calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"I can enter your house whenever I want to, because you invited me inside."

"Can't I uninvite you?"

"This isn't True Blood."

I rolled my eyes.

"So why are you watching me sleep?"

"Well, I just read twilight…"

"So you pulled an Edward." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, kinda." He shrugged.

"Why are you really here? Were you going to try to kill me again?"

"Not tonight, darling; I was just visiting tonight." He smirked.

I wasn't about risk being near him any longer, so I pulled out my phone and dialed Stefan.

"Who are you calling?" He asked.

"Stefan."

"So both of the Gilbert girls have a thing for Stefan? That'll be interesting."

"I don't have a crush on Stefan. I just took his number from Elena for emergencies." I blushed.

"I wouldn't talk to him if I were you."

Stefan picked up, "Hello?"

"Help! Damon!" I yelped. But now Damon was on top of me, and the phone was shut.

"I told you, you shouldn't have done that. But, having a showdown with my baby bro could be fun. Let's go." He slung me over his shoulder and zipped out the door. I thought I was going to be sick. It felt like I was on a one wheeled scooter going 90 on the highway. Finally, we stopped. He took me off his shoulder and put one arm under my legs and the other under my back. When he saw my queasy expression, he gently pointed my face away from him. "Don't throw up on my shoes."

I glared at him, "Then let me throw up on your shirt."

"Ok, don't throw up on any part of me."

"But it was my lifelong goal." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sure it was." He retorted.

"Damon put her down." Stefan came through the forest. He was seething, and looked like he was about to pounce.

"You had better be careful about your next move." To my surprise, Damon bit his wrist and shoved the bloody limb in my mouth. I wiggled, and protested, but the salty substance still flowed down my throat. "She's got my blood in her system now." He warned.

"What is it that you want?"

"I want payback, for taking Katherine from me."

"Please, just give me Josette." Stefan pleaded.

Damon looked down at me, blood slathered across my face. He was contemplating my release. "If I give her to you, will you stop trying to get in my way?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Stefan agreed.

Damon took one more look at me, and passed me onto Stefan.

As soon as I was in Stefan's care, I almost fell asleep. I had to fight to keep my eyes open. I felt the familiar sickening sensation of vampire speed. When everything was still, I found myself alone, in my bed. I was wearing a strange bracelet, and there was no blood on my face. I was too tired to make sense of it, and just fell asleep.

**I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't up to my regular standards. I needed to make Josie and Elena find out about vamps, and I also lost my first draft so I had to work from memory…sorry about that. But, thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter up soon. :)**


	6. Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I'm just using some of their text to help my fanfic. Also, guys, I really want to hear from you. I'm going to be busy soon, and I need to know as to whether or not the story's worth continuing. So if you want the next chapter, please say so in a review. Thanks, and enjoy!**

_Chapter Six_

Once I woke up, I had a relay of yesterday's events all at once. Stefan and Damon are vampires. Damon fed me his blood, and there is a mysterious bracelet on my wrist. I needed some sort of information, so that I could go through the day with some piece of mind. I changed into some jeans and an elbow length baby blue t-shirt. I raced into the bathroom and scrubbed my teeth clean; I still had the taste of blood on my tongue. I shivered at the memory, and ran downstairs. I met Elena halfway down.

"Do you think you could drop me off at school this morning?" She asked groggily.

"No can do, I'm going to go talk to Stefan."

"Alone? You can't be serious." She scoffed.

"Well, I am. I'll come again with you later. But, I have to ask him two questions now, or I'll go insane. See ya!"

As I left, she gave me a stunned look.

I knew it was six thirty in the morning, but I didn't quite care at the moment. But hey, vampires don't sleep, right? I hopped out of my vehicle and ran up the steps of the Salvatore Boarding house. I knocked, and to my utter disappointment Damon opened the door.

"We sleep too you know." He yawned.

"I didn't think you did." I pouted at my intrusion; I might be waking Stefan up. Oh well, he'll get over it.

"Were you looking for me, darling?" He smirked.

"You're the last person I want to talk to, dimwit." I pushed him out of the way. "Stefan?" I called. My voice echoed through the house. I didn't realize how big it actually was when I was trying to escape Damon's wrath.

"I can answer questions too you know." Damon said.

"I find it hard to trust someone that tired to kill me _twice_."

He shrugged and pulled out a blood bag.

"Stefan!" I tried again, more urgently this time.

I felt a gush of wind, and he was in front of me. "Josette, is everything all right?" His forehead was creased with worry.

"Everything's fine. I just wondered if you could explain to me about this bracelet and Damon's blood. I was really curious." I said sheepishly.

"In the process of becoming a vampire you need to first, feed on vampire blood, die, and drink human blood. And I put the bracelet on you last night; it's soaked in a plant called vervaine which deters vampire compulsion."

I sent the first half of information to the back of my head when I heard the word vervaine. "Why does vervaine sound familiar?" I racked my brain for the word. Then it hit me. "I think my professor's a vampire." I looked at the two of them wide-eyed.

"Who's your professor?" Damon asked.

"Professor Bane, I think he teaches my first class today. Crap." I bit my lip. "What should I do?"

"I think it would be best to bring Damon with you to class so he can see your professor. And Damon, I'm going to give you your ring for that purpose only." Stefan said, tossing him his ring.

Damon caught it with a quiet "Yes!"

"Nooo!" I groaned. "Stefan, couldn't you come with me instead?" I begged.

"I have to go to school too." Stefan sighed.

Damon walked over to me, and put an arm around my shoulders sympathetically. "Come on, it won't be that awful."

"You obviously haven't met you."

Damon glared down at me.

"Stefan, he tried to kill me twice!" I complained.

"I'm sorry; he's all I've got right now. You can threaten him with your bracelet if he misbehaves. I had better go, have fun you two." He ran out the door.

I sighed and leaned on the wall in front of Damon. I guess I was just going to have to trust Stefan on this one. "So how am I going to get you into my class?"

"You'll say that I'm your boyfriend, and interested in majoring in culinary. I'll ask if I could observe today's class." He said simply.

"Fine; but, if you're going to play the part of my boyfriend you need to shave first. You're stubbly." I patted his fuzzy cheek.

"Yes, my Dear." He said annoyed, and flew to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes at the pet name.

In a blink he was back, and had his black leather jacket on.

"Also, we're going in my car. And you're driving" I smirked, I was giving him payback.

"Very bossy today, aren't we?" He took my keys.

"You owe me." I slipped into the passenger's seat.

"Ok, the second time, I wasn't going to try to kill you. I was merely trying to get Stefan off my back. I knew he wouldn't let me kill you. The blood was for…dramatic effect."

"That was the second time, there's still the first time. I still never got an apology for it."

"I'm sorry." He snapped and started the engine and flew down the road.

"No you're not." I settled into my seat.

We entered the classroom, and Damon sneakily wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. I couldn't throw off his arm, as he had planned. I hated him.

Professor Bane cleared his throat when he saw the two of us. We were late, due to Damon's wrong turn. "Hi, Professor, this is my boyfriend, George. He was hoping to start in culinary next year, and wanted to sit in for this class. If that's ok?" I asked placidly. George's grip tightened around my waist.

"That's wonderful. You may sit in, George. Just pull a seat from the back and you can sit next to Josette." The old man or vampire smiled at the two of us.

"Thank you, Sir." Damon smiled.

I quickly took my spot next to Samantha and opened up my textbook.

"You're boyfriend is really hot." Samantha giggled in my ear.

"Uhh thanks." I looked back up to the teacher.

I could practically feel Damon's smirk beside me as he pushed his chair next to mine.

Professor Bane ranted on about the different types of spices and how to use to them correctly to complement your dish. I took notes and rolled my eyes to myself when Samantha kept glancing at Damon dreamily.

"It's not your fault you're immune to my good looks and charming personality." He whispered.

"That's because you possess neither of those qualities." I whispered back.

"You just wish you had them."

I flicked his arm, and he left me alone.

Lastly, the Professor talked about nutmeg, and class was ended. We were told that we're going to have a quiz on the spices next week, and the class was dismissed. As soon as the rest of the students were cleared he called Damon and I to his desk.

"Damon Salvatore." He spat. "You really thought I wouldn't recognize you after I saw you kill my daughter?"

"You killed his daughter?" I said angrily.

"She was going to kill me first." He said defensively.

"I've been on this earth for three hundred years. You can't fool me." The Professor laughed darkly.

"Maybe not, but I can kill you." Damon threw me behind him and grabbed a wooden stake from his pocked. He attempted to drive it through the other vampire's heart, but the old vampire grabbed his wrist in mid-thrust.

"I won't give up without a fight."

"I never said you wouldn't."

The two vampires were struggling against each other's strength. When Professor Bane was beginning to win and I panicked. I started looking around the room for something made of wood. I spotted a wooden skewer and plunged it through the back of the three hundred year old vampire. He gasped and fell to the ground. His face was contorted into a look of surprise and all of his veins rose up on his face.

I took a step back, terrified at the crime I just committed. "I-I-I just killed my t-teacher." I stuttered.

"Yes and you did very well. Now, let's go before someone finds out we were here."

"Oh ok." I was dazed. I killed someone. Of course, he was already dead, but I killed him again.

"Don't make me carry you." He threatened.

I still couldn't compute enough to move.

"Have it your way." He slung me over his shoulder, and flew down the hall. Once he'd leant me up on the side of my car, I collected myself.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked. My started stomach ached from the super speed.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"That means I'm a murder, great." I sniffed.

He looked at me with blue eyes full of pity. "I'm sorry you had to do that. I didn't know that it was Robert until I saw him, and then it was too late."

"What happened to cause a battle to the death between you and his daughter?" I asked.

"She thought I was cheating on her—which I wasn't—and was determined to kill me. It was either me or her, and I chose me. But that was a long time ago."

"What was her name?"

"Mary," he smiled sadly. "I loved her very much; it took a lot out of me when I had to kill her."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I put a sympathetic hand on top of his.

He laughed at me, "I'm supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around."

"I'm sorry?"

"No, no; don't apologize. You're a very selfless girl, a quality I would be happy to have." He smiled.

"And you're very sweet when you want to be, Damon. You should show that quality more often." I smiled back.

"Shall we go?" He pointed to the car.

"We shall. I'll drive." I needed something to lighten the mood so I added, "I don't want to take the long way this time."

"Haha, very funny."

"Yes it is."

I dropped him off at his home and drove to Mystic Falls High. I parked and got out. I saw Elena and Stefan walk out. I waved to them. They came walking over.

"Hello guys."

"Hi Josie." Elena sighed.

Stefan just nodded.

"I believe you have a lot of explaining to do, Stefan."

"I guess I do."

The three of us sat on the hood while he explained everything about Katherine, and even how Damon and himself were turned into vampires. Elena looked down when he mentioned how hopelessly in love the two brothers were. He also explained about how to become a vampire, vervaine, and the brother's rings. When he mentioned about feeding on animal blood, and how dangerous Damon was I almost attacked him.

"You left me alone with him knowing that he would possibly kill me?"

"He likes you, he wouldn't kill you. I made sure I saw that before I let him take care of you."

"You sent Josie off alone with Damon? How stupid are you?" Elena growled.

"Like I said—"

"That's enough. I'm done talking to you. I still can't go out with you. I can't trust you anymore."

"I understand." His voice was defeated.

"Let's go." I slipped into the driver's seat. We drove home, and I was about to step out of the car when I realized Damon left his jacket on the back of the passenger seat. I groaned.

"What?"

"Damon left his jacket here."

"Alright, let's go. It'll be the last time we'll have to talk to him." She sighed, putting her buckle back on.

"No, I'm just going to leave it on the porch. I'll be fine. Go do your homework." I didn't want to risk her being there incase Damon got violent.

"If you think I'm going to just let you go alone, then you're wrong." She crossed her arms decidedly.

"I want you to do your homework, now go." I pointed at the door.

She shook her head.

"I will lift you out of this car and lock you in your room."

"I'm taller than you, have fun with that."

"I'm stronger than you." I got out of the car, and opened her door. I gave her a warning look.

"Fine, but you have to call me as soon as you leave." She unbuckled her seatbelt

"Agreed, now go." I pointed to the house.

She hopped out, grabbed her book bag , waved as she went inside.

I waved back and got in my car. I sped off to the all too familiar Salvatore Boarding house. I walked up to the porch and slipped the jacket on the door knob. I paused when I heard music, and froze when I saw Vicki Donovan with a half shirtless Damon.

I furiously opened the old door. "Damon Salvatore!" I bellowed.

Vicki muttered, "Someone's cranky."

"What happened to that sweet person I was talking to two hours ago?"

"Sweet gets old very quickly. Let's Dance."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? You're like totally cool and so hot." Vicki asked.

"I know." Damon said it in a way that made me giggle at him. I was still angry, and that laugh didn't help my cause.

Damon smirked at my now sober face.

"Don't you want to be in love?"

"I've been in love, it's stupid and painful." I rolled my eyes.

"Except when it isn't." She countered.

"Just dance." Damon shushed her.

"You have to get let her go. You can't use her as your play toy."

"You ruin all my fun, you know that? You're a fun sucker."

"That's my job. Now let her go home."

"But her life is so miserable. I have to help her." He looked at her with a thoughtful expression, and then snapped her neck.

"DAMON!" I yelled, tears threatened to spill from my face. Vicki used to be one of my friends, and he just killed her. "Are you drunk? Do realize what you just did?"

"I'm a little bit drunk, and yes I do. I just turned her into a vampire." He unscrewed the cap of his whiskey bottle and took a leisurely swig.

"You unfeeling, despicable, disgusting, irresponsible, intoxicated, stupid, moron. You just ruined her life, she's even worse off than she was before; and to think that I actually considered you a friend."

"I don't have friends." He slurred. "I have people that trust me for less than an hour, and then become enemies."

"Well, you've just made another enemy."

**Again, please review if you want the next chapter. Thanks again! =)**


	7. Halloween Horrors

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I am using their text to help my story. Sorry I updated a later than usual.  
**

_Chapter Seven_

I fled the house in tears, and called Stefan. Just when I think it's safe to let new people into my life, they're vampires. I seem to have the worst of luck in friendships. In New York I was the lone girl with no friends, no connections, and nothing to say. I came back thinking it would be better to be with the people I loved. But, then the two new mysterious Salvatore brothers arrive, what luck I have.

"Hello?" Stefan said cautiously.

"Why aren't you at your house?" I growled.

"I was in the cemetery visiting the mausoleum. Why, what happened?"

"Damon turned Vicki. You need to go home right now."

"I'm on my way." He hung up.

I peeked through the window and my heart jolted. I watched her die, and now she's magically up and walking. That is why I hate my life. No one is supposed to come back to life after they get their neck snapped. It's unnatural.

And as if that wasn't enough spooking, Damon opened the door silently and I almost fell off the porch when I saw him.

"Why did you turn her?"

"I was bored."

"You were bored." I said through clenched teeth.

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." He shrugged.

"I have no words to describe how repulsive you are." I was about to turn around to go to my car when Damon blurred in front of me.

"I hope you weren't tattling on me." His voice was playful, but his eyes were deadly.

"Stefan should talk to her, help her learn the ropes." I stated calmly. The next thing I knew, he had me pressed flat against the wall. My spinal cord felt bruised already.

"Listen here, you nosy little twit. I don't like people screwing up my plans. If I figure out you're involved in something of mine again I won't hesitate to rip your pretty little throat out. Got it?"

"Yes." I gulped.

"Now leave, before I change my mind." He released me and I walked slowly back to my car. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me run like a scared little girl.

I took a much needed deep breath and drove off to the bar. I needed to drop off my application.

* * *

I walked inside and sat at the bar. The woman that was here last time was bar tending again. I ordered a glass of water, I was incredibly thirsty, and wasn't in the mood for a shot.

"What's your deal?"

"It's just the week I've had." I laughed wearily.

"Men?" She asked knowingly.

"Just people in general." I sighed.

"Life always goes on. Tomorrow will be better."

"I dearly hope so."

"By the way, I'm Rita."

"Josette." I shook her hand. "Oh!" I remembered my form and got it out. "I filled out a job application. I was wondering if I could meet the manager, to set up an interview?" I asked.

"You're looking at her. I'm not busy now, so we can do the interview now, if you like."

"Sure."

She asked me a series of questions which I answered the best that I could, and I passed. We set up my working hours, and I had the job.

"Congratulations, you are now a waitress of the Mystic Grill." She grinned.

"Thanks!" I grinned back. I had a job!

I started tomorrow, and Matt would show me around. I saw him busting I table, and ran up and hugged him.

"Whoa, well hello to you too." He hugged me back.

"I've got a job!" I sang.

"That's great. When do you start?" His blue eyes were sad as he spoke. I couldn't help but think of Vicki.

"Tomorrow, and you get to teach me waitressing!" I tried to be cheerful, despite the nagging guilt in my gut.

"Cool. I've got to get back to work. Congrats." He said solemnly, and gave me another hug and went back to busting tables. Poor Matt, he didn't deserve this to happen to him. Anger bubbled up inside me when I thought about the real cause of the situation. Damon. I wanted to scream, he's so arrogant, I just wanted to rip off his fat cocky head.

"Matt?"

He gave me his attention again.

"How are you handling things by yourself?"

"I'm getting by." Once again, his eyes stated otherwise.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do for you." I felt so guilty, I needed to offer some sort of condolence. I knew where Vicki was, what happened to her. I watched her die, and I was talking to her brother, acting like nothing ever happened.

He nodded and went back to his table.

I left the bar, with an ashamed conscience and drove home.

* * *

I walked inside the front door, and the first thing I saw was Elena and Jeremy going at it. "Whoa guys, break it up. Keep all your angsty teenage fists to yourselves." I warned.

"Elena says that I can't see Vicki anymore."

"You're dating Vicki?" I said obliviously. No one said anything about the two of them go out together.

"You didn't know?" He asked puzzled.

"No!" I snapped. I felt left out.

"Sorry." He looked down sheepishly.

"But I agree with Elena. You shouldn't see her anymore. She's a dangerous girl." She's a new born vampire, and there was no way I was going to let Jeremy anywhere near her. Elena and I exchanged knowing looks. Stefan must have told her everything.

"You can't tell me what to do and what not to do. You're not my mother." He stomped off to his room.

"Stefan told you?"

"Yeah." She looked down.

"He's going to try to get her into the habit of drinking animal blood instead of human."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know. She was unpredictable when she was human, now that she's a vampire…" she trailed off.

"That's true."

"I just wish everything could be normal, that Stefan could just be a normal guy, no vampirism involved. This is the stuff of stories people use to tell their children to behave. It doesn't belong in real life."

"Our lives are so screwed up." I laughed shaking my head.

"Yep."

"I miss the times when Mom and Dad would just yell at us for running around the house." I giggled at the memory, but my eyes teared up at my mention of our parents.

"Usually Jeremy or I would get hurt, and they always blamed you first. I don't remember you getting hurt once when we were little, actually."

"That's because I was always the smart one. I stayed away from the coffee table, unlike some rambunctious little toddlers I knew."

"I forgot about that coffee table! That was the most painful piece of furniture I've encountered!" She laughed.

"It was gaudy too. I don't know why kept it."

"I think it was from Dad's 'glory days' and he wanted to keep it." I shrugged.

"That would explain it."

Just then, Jeremy came bounding down the stairs in a black hoodie. "On second thought, I think I will go to the Halloween party."

"Ok then, I'll go get ready." Elena said, surprised.

"Oooh, it's a Halloween party, and my favorite holiday. Can I come?" I begged.

"Sure, I guess." Elena shrugged.

"Yay!" I ran upstairs to my closet. I put on a black shirt, pants, and boots. I brushed my hair and put on black kitty ears, and I was ready.

I plopped on the couch. Elena came out a few minutes later in a nurse costume.

"So you're thinking about going into the medical field?" I joked.

"For tonight, I suppose I am."

"That's a very interesting choice." I joked.

"It was last year's costume." She explained.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Let's go." Jeremy butted in.

"Alright then." We walked out, and then I saw my car. "Little twerps!" I growled. There were fake spider webs all over my windshield. I swiped the wispy plastic off as best as I could, until my windshield was able to be seen through again.

"It's Halloween, you got tricked. Get over it." Jeremy snapped.

"Watch you're tone, Jeremy." I scolded.

He muttered inaudibly and got in the backseat.

* * *

We drove to the school and hopped out. There were monsters and thieves, fairies and witches; every costume you could think of.

The three of us were making our way through the crowd. Jeremy scared a few little girls by growling at them. In turn, Elena and I slapped his arms. He stormed away from us, leaving us with a confused Matt.

"What's his problem?" He asked.

"We had a fight." I explained.

He nodded and noticed Elena's nurse outfit. "You went with last year's costume too."

"Yeah, I didn't know I was coming until a few hours ago."

"Me neither. Vicki came back and wanted to come."

"Vicki's here?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you can't miss her, she's a vampire."

"Ironic." I muttered.

"Where did Jeremy go? I have to find him." She said urgently.

"Let's go look around." I took her arm and let her through the crowds, looking for the familiar black hoodie. We were just about to give up when we spotted Stefan with Vicki. "Thank God." Elena muttered.

Matt saw Vicki and came over. The latter decided to use Stefan's grip on her arm to make her escape. "I said leave me alone. Matt he keep's bothering me." She whined.

"Stefan, let her go." Matt said protectively.

"It's ok." Elena tried to assure him.

"No it's not." Matt stepped closer to Stefan who had to let of Vicki. She disappeared into the crowd.

"Stefan she's gone." I said.

He was about to go after her when Matt pushed him. Stefan pushed him against the wall. "I'm trying to help her." With that, he ran off.

We searched everywhere to no avail and were trying to come up with a new plan when we heard Jeremy scream. Elena rushed outside first and came at Vicki with a piece of broken plywood, Vicki threw her in a pile of trash. I was unsure of what to do next. I broke a stick off the tree attempted to puncture her heart. She in turn, threw me into a school bus, almost knocking me unconscious. Blood streamed down my neck. Stefan showed up last, and pinned her to the school bus in front of me. But she pushed off Stefan and disappeared.

"Grab Josie and go back in the building." Stefan ordered.

Jeremy took me under my arms and drug me to the building. Elena got in safely, but Vicki pushed Jeremy off me and bit into my neck. I screamed in surprise. Now I was fully conscious and aware of what was happening. The pain was unbearable. I writhed helplessly until I felt the fangs go slack. I saw the stake protruding from Vicki's chest. Stefan had killed her. Jeremy watched helplessly he pulled the stake out and Vicki went to the ground.

"Vicki!" Jeremy cried. Stefan had to hold him back while he cried for his girlfriend.

"Get—him—o-out of here." I mumbled, trying to keep conscious. My head was bleeding faster. I felt the sticky substance sliding down my neck.

"Josie?" Elena rushed over.

Stefan was dialing someone on his phone. "Let's go." He said. We piled into the car. Stefan was carrying me bridal style. He put me in the back with Elena and Jeremy and stepped on it to our house. I went blurry for a few minutes, but woke up when we got to the house.

"Whaas goin ohh?" I slurred.

Elena hushed me, and I felt someone lift me into the house, probably Stefan again. We entered the house and I heard Jenna gasp. "What the heck happened?"

I felt the cushion of the couch beneath me. I almost drifted off when I heard a new pair of shoes walk in.

"Who's this?" Jenna asked confused and worried.

"You will go to bed and forget any of this happened." Damon's voice compelled her.

Soon I tasted the familiar salty liquid sliding down my throat and felt the pain subsiding. I slowly regained my full consciousness. I coughed and sat up when the blood stopped.

"Josie!" I felt Elena hug me tightly.

I smiled at the hug and looked gratefully at the vampire I had despised so much only hours before. He nodded smiled back. Stefan was looking at the wound on Elena's abdomen. He bit his own wrist and gave it to Elena. She awkwardly took the offering. Soon the two of us were healed, which left us with Jeremy. He had sullenly sunk in the big armchair facing the fireplace.\

"Stefan can you make him forget?" Elena asked.

"It might not work, I drink animal blood."

"I'll do it if you want me to." Damon stepped up to the plate.

"It would be best." I looked at Elena, she nodded her approval. Damon took Jeremy into the back room.

He reappeared alone a minute later. "It's done."

"Thank you."

He nodded and left. Stefan said goodbye and followed after him.

Elena was still sitting next to me. "I thought you were going to die." She whimpered, a shiny tear ran down her cheek.

"I won't quit on you that easily." I smiled, assuring her.

**Well? How was it? I have given up with asking, and now require at least two reviews until I update again! Sorry, but you've forced it upon me! I'll hear from you soon!**


	8. Happy 162th!

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, I am just using their text to help my story. I am going soft on you guys… I got two new followers, so I suppose it counts. Enough said, Enjoy!**

_Chapter Eight_

When I woke up, I saw Elena curled up against my side. I ruffled her hair."Wake up and get ready. It's Friday." I said groggily.

"You sound funny." Elena yawned.

"I should say the same to you." I turned to see Jenna making pancakes and went bug eyed. "Whoa. What universe did I wake up in? You're actually cooking."

"I had a good night's sleep." She said cheerfully.

"That's good." Then I remembered Damon's compulsion, I guess it put her into a deep sleep.

"Mmm," I stuffed a pancake in my mouth while I grabbed a plate.

"You do know they're just pancake mix from the market, right?" She laughed.

"I don't care, I didn't have to make it, thus, it tastes wonderful." I dropped the partially eaten pancake on a plate and grabbed the sticky syrup bottle. I dumped the sugary liquid on it and sat at the breakfast bar.

"If you say so." She shook her head. She flipped the last pancake onto her plate and sat down next to me.

Elena sat down on my other side. She was still in her nurse outfit, and I was still in my boots and kitty ears. I shivered when tried to put my hair up and I felt the dried blood stiff on my neck. I quickly flattened it again, Jenna would freak like she did last night if she saw the aftermath of my healed wound.

"You're cold?" Jenna asked incredulously.

"A little, yeah, but I'll get over it." I lied.

She nodded.

Elena gave me a sympathetic look; she'd seen the dried blood.

Jeremy slumped down the stairs. He sat beside Elena, and Jenna handed him some pancakes. "Hey, can you drop me off at the library before school? I forgot to do a bunch of research for a project."

"What?" Jenna asked, her jaw dropped.

"I have homework to do. Can you drop me off at the library?" He said again, more slowly this time.

"Oh, homework, yes!" She said.

Elena and I made eye contact with wide eyes. She mouthed to me 'What the heck did Damon do?'

I shrugged. 'I don't know, but I like it.'

'True.' She nodded.

I just stuffed some pancakes in my mouth. Then a very important thought occurred to me. "Oh crap, Oh crap, oh crap. "Work! Job! I'm late!" I moaned. I shoved the syrupy bread down my throat and washed down a glass of water. I sped to the bathroom and stumbled to a stop at the shower. I peeled off last night's costume and threw it in the hamper. I scrubbed the dried blood out of my hair and off my neck, and bathed the rest of the way. I tore out of the shower and almost slipped. After hastily pulling my hair up, I slide into flip flops and grabbed my keys. I floored my poor Riviera like no tomorrow.

* * *

"I'm—here." I panted, and gripped my side.

"You're late too." Rita said disapprovingly.

"Overslept." I sighed, and threw on an apron. "What shall I do?" I asked more cheerfully this time.

She threw a mop and bucket of water at me and went in the back. I sheepishly scoured the discolored old floorboards. When I finished, I was given a long list with the basic contents of, clean my restaurant.

* * *

Hours and hours later, I was finally finished. I handed my boss the checked off list, and looked smugly at the sparkling lobby.

"Impressive, I must say." She ran her finger along the counter which came up clean.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry I had to make you do this, but hopefully you'll take this to mind if you're ever late again. He or She who is late will clean."

"Has Matt had to do this?" I asked putting the cleaning supplies away.

"More times than I remember." She assured me with a grin.

"So, do I get to serve now?" I gestured to the tables of waiting people.

"Oh my, yes. I didn't realize there were this many people here. Go clean yourself up, and I'll get you a notepad." She rushed.

I scrubbed the sweat and grime off my face and hands, and hurried back out. She handed me a notepad, and I took orders from a family of three. It was a young couple with a squirming baby. The child had bouncy red curls and full pink lips that were curved upward into a mischievous grin. The parents ordered two hamburgers and an applesauce cup for the baby. I was told her name was Amy. She grinned as I turned to leave, because she had gripped onto my apron. Her father apologized and unlaced her fingers. I smiled and dropped the order off that at the bar. I flipped the notepad open to a new page as I walked to the next table.

"Hello." Victor smiled at me. He was dressed in an navy anime t-shirt and washed out jeans. He was looking at me with a lazy grin.

"So we meet again." I laughed.

"I suppose so. Would you still be up for that car ride?" He asked hopefully.

"I would love to, but this is my first day, and I don't get off the clock until late." I had signed up for a ten hour shift on Fridays. I hadn't expected it to be this horrible. It was my dumbest move yet.

"Oh." His mood deflated a little.

"What would you like to eat?" I changed the subject, and uncapped my pen.

"Today's special, and a medium coke."

"Thank you." I said and walked away.

Again, I dropped off the order and went back to the tables.

"Hello my beautiful Josette." A cocky voice purred.

I looked down to those stunning ice blue eyes unaffected. He had his ever present cocky smirk stretched across his face. "Hello Damon, may I take your order?" I said bluntly. I couldn't make a snide comment after he saved my life. It would be ungrateful, and he knew it.

"Shouldn't I get a kiss for saving the lovely damsel?" He was stretching his luck to the point of snapping it.

I pecked his cheek lightly. "There. Don't ask again. Now what would you like from the menu?"

"A beer." He said incredulously, surprised that I submitted to his flirt. I walked back to the bar to give Rita the order.

"Who was that?" Rita asked was suppressing a chuckle.

"No one." I blushed.

I came back with the family's order. They thanked me and dug in. I went back for Damon and Victor's orders and I saw Stefan enter with an attractive blond.

I smiled at them and then gave Victor his order. He smiled back with a disheartened look, and thanked me.

I was about to tell him we could go out on Sunday morning, but he interrupted me.

"You could have told me you had a boyfriend." He grumbled.

"Boyfriend? Oh! He's just a friend." I blushed.

"He didn't look like just a friend."

"I—"

"Just go." He sighed.

I sighed and turned to give Damon his beer.

"I hate you." I whined.

"Why?" He was appalled at my mood change.

"I almost had a date."

"You didn't have to kiss me. That was on your own free will." He said cheekily.

"I kissed your cheek."

"It still counts."

I rolled my eyes.

"You can't just accept my flirting attempts once, and go out with me." He pouted.

"If you didn't flirt with every attractive female you saw, maybe I would go out with you."

"So you're saying that if I don't hit on women for a day, I can take you out on a date."

"More like a week, but theoretically, yes. But you and I both know that won't happen anytime soon."

"You're on. It's a date then. Next Friday, see you then."

"Wha—"

"Hello Damon, Josie." The sheriff nodded at me. I gulped down my surprised look and asked her if she wanted anything, she declined.

I walked back to the counter and sat on a stool with a blank expression. I just got played.

"Are you ok?" I heard a male voice say. I came back from my shock, and saw a worried Stefan looking at me.

"Oh," I cleared my throat. "I uhh, nevermind. I'm fine."

"Ok?"

I found a subject change. "Who's the blonde?" I inclined my head the girl a few seats away.

She came up and walked over to me. "Lexi." She shook my hand.

I blushed embarrassed, and shook her hand.

"I'm an old friend of Stefan's. I just came for his birthday."

"Aww, Stefan it's your birthday?" I gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday!"

He hugged me back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I smiled. "How old are you?"

"One hundred and sixty-two."

"Wow." I nodded. "Can I get you anything, maybe some birthday cake?" I hinted.

He smiled, "No thanks. I think I'll just go play some pool."

"Stefan's a very sweet guy, Elena." Lexi said.

"Uhuh…" Then I realized what she said. "Oh no, no, no. I'm Elena's sister, Josette." I blushed again.

"Oh, sorry." She laughed.

"Are you sure he doesn't want cake or anything?" I asked.

"Maybe some shots." She said.

"Coming right up." I went around back and filled two shot glasses. "So how long have you known Stefan?"

"Ever since he became a vampire; I've helped him through his hardest times, and darkest." She sighed. "I have a soft spot for the guy, like a little brother." She smiled now.

I glanced at Stefan, he was carefully planning his first shot at the pool table. When he found his sweet spot the cue ball went flying, and sunk five balls.

I handed her the shots and she thanked me, and downed them both. I shook my head grinning, she was quite a character. I was glad Stefan had her to cheer him up.

I saw Elena sitting alone at a table. She spotted me at the bar, and came over with a pout.

"I'm not giving you a drink, if that's what you want."

"You gave one to Lexi to bring to Stefan."

"Today's his Birthday, and he's 162 today. I think he's allowed to drink."

"He's in a seventeen year old's body."

"Why can't you just let him have a nice birthday and forgive him? You know your fight has to be killing him right now." I scolded her.

"Did you not see him kill Vicki last night?"

"Vicki was out of control, there was nothing else to be done. She almost murdered us. Would you really want her to still be waltzing around right now?"

She stayed silent. So I nudged her again. "I'm sure Stefan would really love it if you talked to him."

She glanced at Stefan who was laughing with Lexi.

"Stefan's smiling? Alert the media." Damon sat down beside Elena.

"He seems pretty happy now." Elena sighed.

"But he could be happier." I tried again.

"I suppose I should." She got up to talk to Stefan. I saw her speak to Lexi as well, and she even laughed. I smiled, my plan worked.

"Happy about something?" Damon queried.

"When things turn out right, I tend to smile."

"Me too." He said, smirking.

Just then, I saw Lexi was injected with a vervaine shot. The female vampire went limp and proceeded to be drug outside. Elena rushed over to Stefan. I froze, confused, and horrified. What was going on?

"That's my cue." Damon walked outside to where Lexi was, and I followed behind him. We got outside, and Damon pulled out a stake. He plunged it through her heart. Veins rose up all over her corpse, much like my basic cooking teacher.

Stefan walked in behind me. "Lexi…" His voice faltered. He silently watched as his best friend was loaded into the trunk of a police car. Tears gathered in his eyes, but they soon turned to rage.

The sheriff was shaking Damon's hand. She was thanking him for getting rid of the "vampire problem". The sheriff thought he was a hero, but I only saw a heartless man with nothing better to do than ruin and eventually end people's lives.

When the police crew cleared out, Damon stood smirking in the alleyway. Stefan looked ready to explode. He ripped a branch clear off a maple tree and stormed towards Damon. He pushed him to the ground, and drove it above it his heart. "I'm sparing you life, because you saved mine. Now we're even." He growled, and went back into the bar. Elena gave me a worried look, and followed him back.

"Why would you do that?" I glared at Damon.

"It's all part of the plan." He said gruffly.

"Are you really so soulless to kill your brother's best friend?" I stood beside him.

He coughed. "Darling, I'm dead. My soul's long gone."

I rolled my eyes and went back inside.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him." I heard Stefan growl when I walked in. "He killed Zach, Tanner, and turned Vicki. Now he killed Lexi. He's going to be dead for good this time."

Damon waltzed in. "Now let's not be hasty."

"How stupid are you to show your face again this soon after I staked you?"

"I'm not stupid, I'm adventurous." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Unbelievable." Stefan muttered.

"Relax, baby bro, it was all part of my plan."

"You're diabolical plan was to kill my best friend and ruin my birthday?"

"The second half was an added bonus."

Stefan's clenched fists were shaking with rage.

"We got the council off our backs. They thought it was Lexi, who they just killed, problem taken care of."

"I will get you back for this."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

I worked for the remaining half hour I had left. At six, I finally was off the clock. I wearily waved goodbye to Rita. I walked out the door only to encounter Caroline and Bonnie in a heated conversation.

"Girls, what going on?" I yawned.

"Bonnie won't give me back my necklace!" Caroline whined.

"It's a Bennett family heirloom. It belongs to me." Bonnie stated.

"But it Damon wants it back."

"If it's Damon who wants it, definitely don't give it up." I patted Bonnie's shoulder.

Then I went to my car, and drove home. My first day at work turned out to be a tragedy. How promising.

* * *

**Josie has a date with Damon, what will happen?! =O **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. I haven't really had the inspiration. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review, it would be immensely helpful! **


	9. Long Lost Love

**Sorry I haven't updated in a week, but this may become regular, although I'll try not to let it happen. =) Again, I apologize, but enjoy the chapter!**_  
_

_Chapter Nine_

The weekend had passed quickly, and no sooner was it Saturday, that it was Monday morning. I showered quickly and donned a pretty white dress with an umpire waist and a velvety black jacket. I curled my hair, and slipped on simple navy flats. Happy, I grabbed my books and walked downstairs.

"You're ready bright and early this morning." Jenna noted.

"That I am." I poured a mug of coffee.

"What's on your agenda today?" She asked.

"I have class today until four. Then I'm free to come home and do homework. Yay." I said sarcastically. "What about you?"

"I'm going to be at school until eight. What a wonderful life it is." She commented.

"You don't know the half of it." I muttered inaudibly.

Elena stumbled downstairs. "I'm okay." She let the room come to focus.

"Are you alright?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm just not awake yet." She mumbled.

"That was evident. So what's in store for you today?"

"We're supposed to be getting a new history teacher." She yawned.

"That's right; Mr. Tanner was attacked by that animal. What a horrible way to go." Jenna sighed.

I just nodded. Jenna would lose her mind if she knew what really happened. It would be better to just keep our mouths shut.

"I think I'm getting a new teacher too." I realized. I'd completely forgotten about Damon and his little sit in at my class last Monday. That was also when my 500 year old Customary Cooking teacher had 'fallen' onto a wooden skewer. It had been a heck of a long week.

I checked my watch. "I should get going. I don't want to be late. See you." I hugged Elena and Jenna goodbye.

And I was almost out the door when I heard disgruntled Jeremy clear his throat. "Don't tell me you forgot to hug your only baby brother."

I still wasn't used to the new Jeremy. "Goodbye, my darling brother." I hugged him and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. There was a red lipstick mark there now.

"Eww sister slobber!" He complained.

I chuckled, and rushed out the door.

* * *

Upon stepping into my basic cooking class, I noticed the teacher's chair had its back facing the room. The only visible part of him was his black shoes poking out from under the chair. I plopped down next to Samantha. "Who's the new guy?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I hope he's cute." She whispered giggling.

"Then you'll never pass the class." I rolled my eyes.

"Class!" The teacher's voice rang through the room clearly. The chair spun around to reveal an attractive young man with dark brown hair and gray eyes. Very cute, indeed.

"My name is Andrew Saltzman. I will be you're new Basic Cooking Teacher. I was very sorry to hear about the traumatic death of the beloved Mr. Brown. He was very kind from what I've gathered. But, I'm hoping to move on and start anew. I will be using the same requirements listed on Mr. Brown's syllabus. Let's begin class."

What if he's a vampire as well? I groaned inwardly. I'd have to check at the end of class. Class carried on, showing that he was a very good teacher, and I actually found myself more interested in the class.

I had begun to keep vervaine in my purse now, for occasions such as this. So, at the end of class, I rubbed the plant in between my palms, making sure to get the liquid spread. As I was walking through the door, I stuck out my right to hand to shake. "I'm Josette."

He shook my hand, but drew back hissing. "You've got some nerve, Gilbert."

"How did you know my last name?"

"Your face is impossible to forget." He looked to be in a mix of emotions.

"Excuse me?" I was getting creeped out now.

He grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to wall. I coughed, desperately attempting to get the lungful of air that that taken away from me.

"Marissa, you really thought you could run from me, after all we've shared? Why did you leave me, and never contact me again?" His gray eyes were pleading. "I still love you, and I know you love me too." He forcefully smashed his lips on mine. I squirmed and moaned, I was running out of my air supply. I mustered all the strength I could to raise my hand and slapped him across the face. His expression was shocked, his grip was loosened and I was free.

I took a lungful of air that was rightfully mine, in a loud gasp. "I am _not_ Marissa." I retorted. Disgusted, I wiped the remnants of his saliva off my lips. Who was he?

I stormed off; I barely made it through all my classes without running back to question the new vampire teacher. Who was Andrew Saltzman?

* * *

I arrived home to see a note on the table. 'Josie, there's a parent meeting at school, do you think you could come? It's at four thirty. –Jer"

I groaned, and grabbed my keys. I get to go for another ride. I walked inside, to find a very attractive teacher sitting in front of him. Where are all these good looking men coming from? What if he's a vampire too? I'm being very paranoid, but we'll see.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Alaric Saltzman." He smiled politely at me.

"Likewise. I'm Jeremy's sister, Josette." I shook his hand, and sat down beside Jeremy. Then a shock of recognition hit me, Saltzman. They didn't look alike, so it wasn't him. But maybe their related?

Alaric nodded. "Thank you for coming, I've asked you to come to discuss Jeremy's grades. He's been falling behind on his work, so I thought it best that he work on a special extra credit assignment I've given him. It should help boost his grade to a B+."

"Thank you, so much for giving him a second chance. You won't regret it." I gave Jeremy a disapproving look. "I'll make sure of that."

"Great."

I decided to add in one last comment, and tried to be as nonchalant at possible. "You aren't, perhaps, related to an Andrew Saltzman, are you?"

"No, I don't believe so." He had a confused expression.

"Sorry, I met someone…never mind. Ready to go, Jeremy?" I asked, flustered at the awkwardness.

"Sure."

"It was nice meeting you, Alaric."

"You too, Josette. I'll see you tomorrow, Jeremy." The teacher waved at the two of us, and we left the old school.

* * *

I dropped Jeremy off at the house, only to have to pick up another sibling. My cell phone played a jazzy tune, which notified me that Elena was calling. "Hey."

"Hi, can you pick up me and Bonnie?"

"It is what I live for." I rolled my eyes.

"Great, we're at the grill. See you soon." She hung up.

"I just filled my tank today, and now it's going to be down to where it should be on Wednesday." I sighed.

"Sorry." Jeremy said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I made soup a few days ago, it's in the blue Tupperware, so you can heat that up for dinner." I said grabbing my keys, again. I love my car, but I was getting sick of driving it.

"Okay, see ya."

* * *

I drove up to grill to find Bonnie and Elena sitting on the park bench. Bonnie was worriedly rubbing her necklace between her fingers. When they saw me, they continued their conversation as they got in the car.

"I just don't know what do, Damon won't leave me alone." Bonnie complained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; back it up there. What's Damon doing on your tail?"

"He wants it for something, I don't know what." She shrugged. "But he just won't leave me alone. He claims it's his, but my Grandmother says that it's a Bennett heirloom."

"Then it's rightfully yours, so don't let him tell you otherwise." I smiled reassuringly to her in the rear view mirror.

"Thanks, Josie." She smiled warmly back at me.

"I'm sure it'll all be fine." Elena added.

It was all silent, in the car until we passed by a field. "STOP!" Bonnie yelled.

I stomped on the break.

She ran out the car, and threw the necklace into the field. Gasping, she got back in.

"What the heck was that?" I stuttered. I thought we were about to hit a deer or a kitten.

"A weight off my chest." She sighed.

"Bonnie, you know that was probably priceless." I was alarmed. What had gotten into her?

"Just drive."

I shook my head angrily, and we drove off. What was going on in Mystic Falls?

**Thanks for reading. Please review! =)**


	10. Damon to the Rescue!

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I would like to thank tvdlover87654 and A Mystery is in the Words for your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter as well! ;)**

Chapter Ten

I wake up with a gasp. My clay pot I made in second grade just broke into a million pieces. Of course is Damon and Andrew are battling with stakes. How did I get into this?

I grab a throw pillow and chucked it at them.

"Stay out of this!" They both whispered loudly at me.

I groaned, and grabbed another pillow and threw it at them too.

They gave me murderous glares.

" I'm running out of ammo, so give me the stakes, and sit."

Begrudgingly, I was handed the weapons, but they continued to stand.

"Sit." I pointed to my chairs.

They sat next to each other on my loveseat rather awkwardly. I would have laughed had I not been so tired.

"What's going on here?"

"I saw him come into your room. So I followed him. Then he tried to kill me, so I defended myself." Damon said with a bored tone.

"Marissa, I came to tell you that I love you, and I know you love me too. I just have to remind you that you do." Andrew said.

"Firstly, am I not Marissa, I have told you this before. Secondly leave my bedroom, before I have Damon kill you. Thirdly," I looked directly into his eyes. "I don't love you."

He got up from the chair, and started towards the window. "I will make you love me, and I will have you if I have to die trying." With that, he jumped out the window.

Damon was about to follow when I shook my head, and motioned for him to sit down again. I crossed my legs on my bed. "Exactly how did you see him entering my window?"

"I uhh. I was watching your house for your safety." He stared at the ground, which was littered in shards.

"Thank you, but I don't need looked after. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. Are we clear?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Josette." He said awkwardly. It felt good bossing him around for once.

I yawned loudly. "I really need to get some sleep."

"I'll let you rest, then." He kissed the top of my head and disappeared.

I blushed, and got into bed. I decided I would clean up the mess tomorrow. I fell asleep quickly, but not without checking my window first.

I woke up late in the morning, around ten or so. I yawned, smiling. The sun shone brightly through my window panes, making colors dance on my bedspread. I narrowly avoided the clay pot as I got out of bed, and I walked downstairs. I decided to make some eggs and bacon for breakfast. The bacon sizzled loudly on the skillet, and I couldn't help grinning when the smell wafted to my nose. It reminded of school mornings when mom would make us breakfast before she had to leave.

I ate my breakfast silently, and decided to go lay around in my room. Upon entering it, I stepped right into my second grade art project. A jagged shard had dug into my heel. I bit my lip and felt my face flush red as the pain shot through my right foot. I was afraid to survey the damage, because I could see the pool of blood gathering on the ground. I gingerly lifted my foot, and I saw the piece of clay protruding from it. There was no possible way I could drive to the hospital, and trying to walk would be laughable. I knew that you shouldn't remove objects from yourself when they were this big, and if I tried to get it out myself, I might never walk on that foot again. I decided to leave it for the doctors. But first, I had to get there, so I got out my blackberry, and dialed Damon. I felt hypocritical after making it evident to him last night that I was able to take care of myself.

"Damon?" I asked as sweetly as I could manage.

"Yes, my darling Josette?" He asked, mocking my sweet voice.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh, really."

"Yes, I um am currently injured, and am unable to drive myself to the hospital. Could you take me there?"

"I'll be right over." He hung up.

I sat down on my bed, which was upstairs. I realized I couldn't go unlock the door, so I texted him to come through my bedroom window, with an explanation as to why. I grabbed some black flip flops to put on after the doctors treated me.

A few minutes later he gave a small smile and opened the window. His eyes bulged when he saw the three inch piece of clay in my foot. "I am so sorry." He said guiltily. "Here, let me." When I tried to get up, he swung me up in his arms, I squeaked in surprise. He ignored it and carried me through the door as though I was as light as air, and we went down the staircase. I was thankful that I had fallen asleep in my dress I wore yesterday.

When we got to his car he opened the door and gently set me in the passenger seat, and walked over the driver's side.

I took a sharp breath when I bumped the clay, and he was at my side in a split second. I blushed. "I'm fine."

He nodded and got in the driver's seat. "Thanks for taking me." I said graciously.

"It was my fault you're hurt, don't thank me. I owe you this much." He laughed.

"You were trying to protect me from Andrew, and if having to go to hospital once is what I have to pay for to get rid of him, then so be it."

We pulled up to the doctor's office. "How do you want to do this?" He asked.

"Can you just support me?"

"But carrying you is so much easier." He complained.

"Fine." He scooped me out of the seat,and we walked inside, and first received looks of shock to see me with Damon, and then disgust when they saw my foot. "She needs a doctor immediately."

A girl motioned for Damon to carry me to the back where he set me on a paper covered bed. It crackled beneath my weight.

"You have to leave now, Sir." She motioned to the door.

"You will make an exception for me." He compelled her. Her pupils grew wide and then shrunk back to normal.

"I will." She proceeded to clean around my wound, and she injecting my foot with something to numb it.

I looked away when she started to work around the piece of clay. It took half an hour to finish cleaning up my foot. She was about to stitch my foot up when Damon took her needle and slit his arm, and held it up to me. "Drink." He ordered. The nurse tried to object, but he made eye contact with her, and she left the room.

I obeyed, and felt my wound closing up as the salty liquid slid down my throat. It was a the most uncomfortable sensation I'd ever felt. He pulled his arm away when I'd drunk enough. "I'll be back soon, relax for a little while." He said.

I nodded.

He left room and the door clicked shut.

I sighed in relief. I was alone at last. Or so I thought…The door swung open only moments later. It was Andrew. I groaned, and looked around for a weapon. I grabbed a scalpel. "Don't make me use this." I threatened.

He put his hands up innocently. "I just want to talk."

"Really? Because I recall you saying that 'I will be yours, and you have me if you have to die trying." I cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Look, Marissa—"

"My name is Josette."

"How can you not remember me?" He pleaded.

"I've never known you, and I don't care to."

I hit a soft spot, he shrunk back a little. "There was all our precious time in 1864? How we escaped your father? You ran away with me then. Why did you leave me?"

I took his hand. "I am not Marissa. You need to leave." I assured him.

"But your hand is Marissa's your face is hers. How can you not be her?" His eyes were getting red with tears.

"My name is Josette Maria Gilbert I was born in the 20th century, and I never met you before yesterday."

"Marissa, I will stop bothering you, and all you'll have to see of me is class. But you have to tell me to go, once more."

I didn't hesitate. "Go."

He gave me a longing glance and was gone.

Moments later Damon arrived, "The paperwork's done."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek, and took his hand in mine. I decided I wouldn't tell him about Andrew. He's gone, and not coming back.

He looked at me strangely. "Did that piece of clay effect your head too, because you being awfully flirty today."

"I'm just appreciative, don't get use to it." I tapped his nose.

"Then I should get you injured more often." He grinned

"No you should not." I corrected him.

"Fine." He said nonchalantly. "But, regardless to your being flirty, we do have a date this Friday."

"Impending date." I corrected. "You have to fulfill your side of the agreement."

"Yes, you're right, I have been dutifully following it, although…" He smirked.

"Don't finish that sentence."

He drove me back to the house, and I gently put pressure on my right foot and got out. It was a little sore, but that was all. Vampire blood, it's the miracle cure. I waved goodbye and he pulled out. I unlocked the door, and the first thing I did was clean up my shattered art project.

Then, I had a sudden urge to work in the kitchen, so I made chicken noodle soup for dinner. The entire house smelled of it by the time it was ready.

Jeremy walked in groaning in anticipation. "Chicken…"

"…noodle soup..." I finished.

"Yum." He grabbed a bowl and a ladle and scooped some up. He put a spoonful in his mouth only to spit it back out. "Hot!"

"I did just turn the heat off."

"You could have told me that."

"I thought you noticed the steam rising from the pot."

"Mmm, soup!" Jenna sighed.

I poured her a bowl. "Thanks." She said. She set it down in front of her and blew on it.

"Come on, how did you know it was hot?"

"There was steam rolling off of it in waves. Of course I knew it was hot." She winked at me.

I turned away to suppress a giggle.

He sighed, defeated, and sat his book bag on the floor next to him. A folder slid out, and some papers spilled out. I forgot he used to draw! There were drawings of monsters though, why would he draw those? I shook the pictures from my thoughts, he's a teenage boy, everything about him seems weird.

I got my own bowl of soup and went upstairs to do my homework. I had to read chapter two of my basic cooking textbook, and do some math homework.

I was almost done everything when I received a call from Elena. She was sounded as though she was almost in tears, "I look like her."

"Who?"

**And that's where I'll end this chapter! =) Thanks for reading! Review, please!  
**


	11. Going to Georgia

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, I'm just using their text to help my story.  
**

**Woohoo! Eleventh chapter! Thanks for the reviews, enjoy!  
**

_Chapter Eleven_

I hopped into my car as soon as Elena hung up, she had to be devastated. To think, Stefan only started to talk to her because she looked like his ex. That boy, or vampire, is going to get it for breaking my little sister's heart.

I pulled up to mansion sized boarding house. Elena saw my headlights and came running off the porch. I saw Stefan's face looking forlornly out the window and I glared at him. He shut the curtain and retreated into the house.

"Thanks for picking me up, Josie." She hugged me and settled in her chair.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." I hugged her back. My voice turned more malicious now. "I'm going to go talk to Stefan."

"Nooo, no you're not." She pulled me back inside. "I'd really rather go home. Please?" She pleaded.

I only started the ignition to make her happy; I decided I would get my revenge on Stefan another time. We started off the road and went onto the lane that led to the highway. I thought it was empty save for a few sticks sitting in the road, but then there was a dark figure standing in the middle of the road. "Watch out!" Elena screamed. I attempted to swerve out of the way, but I didn't have enough time. I crashed into the person and my car flipped several times until I landed upside down onto the edge of the forest. All my windows were smashed, and my poor Riviera had had its last drive. I glanced over at Elena to see if she was alright, she had a minor scratch on her temple, but was otherwise fine, but her worried look was fading into calmness. She was losing consciousness. I shook her to keep her awake, but it was to no avail, her head lolled to the side.

I started hyperventilating, we were going to die. I was sure of it.

Moments later I heard a distinct crunching sound, like bones breaking. It wasn't bones breaking, but bones snapping back into place. I had a clear view of the figure I hit, standing back up again. It started walking towards the car. If it was possible, I started to breathe even more quickly and I knew I was going to pass out soon. I saw their shiny shoes when they suddenly ran away. A new figure replaced it and jumped down to eye level. I screamed.

"How're you doing?"

I groaned, "Damon."

His blue eyes quickly surveyed my position in the wrecked car.

"We're stuck."

"So I see. Hold on." He pulled me out first. I fell against him. "You're fine, you're fine." He whispered softly. "I'm going to set you down now." He set me in his passenger seat in his car. I saw him getting Elena out, and I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I had a terrible crick in my neck. I twisted my head and made a crunching noise. Then I realized I was in the car with Damon driving. I spun around to see Elena sleeping peacefully in the backseat. I felt better to see that she was alright.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty." He smirked at my alarmed expression.

"I'm not your sleeping beauty." I glanced out the window and saw the unfamiliar scenery. "Damon, where are we? And where's my car?"

"Georgia. I had your car towed."

I completely forgot about my car. "_Georgia?_ We had better not be in Georgia."

"We're in Georgia." He restated.

"Damon Salvatore, I'm going to ring your cocky neck. Turn your car around this instant."

"But, we're almost there." He whined.

"Damon." I growled.

"I'll pull over for a minute, but we're finishing what I came here to do." He turned onto the side road, and parked. I swung my legs out of the side door, and stood up. I almost fell over, so gripped the door to hold myself up. I gasped when Damon appeared behind me and steadied me. "I'm okay." I took a deep breath and leaned against the other car door. My first thought was to dial Jenna. I called her quickly. "Jenna, it's Josie."

"Josie where are you and Elena?" Her voice was dripping with worry and anger.

"We had to go on a little trip, we should be back tomorrow. One of my friends from New York was really sick and Elena wanted to come with me. Sorry, I didn't have enough time to leave a message." I was lying through my teeth.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, but you have to tell me when you're going to take off. I may not be you're guardian, but I am Elena's guardian. And although you may be twenty one, you'll always be family and I'll always worry about you."

"I will. Bye, I love you!" I hung up. As soon as that called ended someone else called. It was Stefan's ringtone. Damon read the caller id and grabbed the phone from me. He put on speaker, probably just to torture me. I glared at him. "Josette's phone."

"Where are they, what did you do to them? Let me talk to Josette." Stefan fumed.

I reached for my phone, but he held it out of my reach. "She doesn't want to talk to you now."

"Damon, I swear if you hurt them-"

"Mmhmm. You have a good day now. Bye bye." He pocketed my phone, so I knew I wasn't going to get it back.

"Whatever we're going, it had better be good." I snapped.

He grinned, "Oh, it will be good, I assure you. Let me help you back into your seat." I submitted to this offer. Once I was seated, he sped back to his and started driving again.

"So where are we going?"

"To a bar."

"You drug us all the way to Georgia to go to a bar?" I seethed.

"We're going to see the person that owns a bar."

"Lovely, why did we have to come?"

"I thought you'd enjoy a road trip."

I scoffed, "That's the last thing I'd like right now."

"Too bad, I'll make you enjoy it."

"Why are we talking to this bar owner anyway?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to get a secret recipe for a drink that's served there."

"Yeah, right. Tell me."

"She's a witch, and I need her to do a spell for me."

"For what?"

"It's for me to know and for you to, dot dot dot." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, we pulled up to 'Bree's Bar', and Damon stepped out and opened my door for me. I couldn't help smiling, I took his arm he had waiting for me. "Why thank you, Mr. Salvatore."

"You're very welcome, Ms. Gilbert." He played along.

"Wait a second." I let go of his arm to check on Elena, she was still sleeping. I was starting to get worried, she hadn't woken up yet. I opened her door, and shook her shoulder. "Hey, Sweetie." I whispered. She opened her eyes. "Damon and I are going to _that _bar," I pointed to the bar we parked in front of, "for a little while, we're in Georgia. Don't ask why, I don't know either." I said when her eyes widened. "Did you want to stay in the car or come inside?"

"Mmm, still sleepy, comfy car. Get me some coffee. Bye." She lolled back to sleep.

I gave Damon a worried look he shrugged, and held out his arm for me again. I reluctantly took it and took once last glance at Elena's sleeping form. Then we entered the bar.

* * *

We walked inside, and it was like an old café. It had brick walls, and that homey look that is only achievable in a café. There, there was a tall woman with black way hair standing at the bar. When she saw the two of us walking inside, she said "It couldn't be." She hopped over the front of the bar. "Damon Salvatore." She just put her hands around his face, and was about to kiss him, when he gently pushed her back. She looked at him confusedly, and then he put his arm around my waist, I didn't mind it as much this time. She finally noticed me. I smiled smugly at her. That's right, I'm his. Did I really just think that? I swear I'm losing it.

Then she smirked at me. "So you fell for him, did you?"

I blushed scarlet.

"Well, he may be yours now but I'm going to call a toast, which I hope will be a warning." She grabbed three glasses and filled them. After we each had one, she said. "A toast to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, and ruined all and any hopes of happiness."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, smiling, and down his drink. I pushed mine away. "Josette, do you want something to eat?"

I looked at the menu. "Could I have a mushroom melt?"

"Sure. Bree, could we have what she said… and a cheeseburger with fries?"

"Mmhm." She turned around to give the order.

"I thought you couldn't eat." I pouted, confused.

"As long as I'm keeping up a healthy diet of blood, my body functions pretty normally."

"Huh." I paused for moment. "So, Elena said that she looks like Stefan's ex."

"Yeah, and she's adopted." He added.

"_Adopted_?" I gaped at him.

"She didn't tell you?" He asked in a carefree tone.

"She didn't really get much of an opportunity. That means she's Katherine's great-great granddaughter, does that make her part vampire?"

"She may not be her many times great granddaughter, but if she is, she's not part vampire. Katherine would have to of had a child before she turned. Vampires cannot have children."

"Did Stefan try to replace her, is that why he found Elena?" I asked.

"It's kind of creepy if you ask me." He took our food.

He set mine in front of me. I was immediately distracted from my Elena questions. I took a messy bite of my burger. It was delicious.

"Oh, Elena wanted a coffee; could we get a small latte as well?" I asked through a mouthful. At that moment, I didn't care how rude I was being, that was the best burger I'd ever had. Bree nodded and went to go get it.

Damon chuckled.

I swallowed my bite. "What?"

"You can dress her up, but you can't take her out. Also, you have a food mustache."

I blushed, and wiped my mouth. I was wearing a fancy blue silk top and skinny jeans, I saw his point there.

"I didn't quite imagine you to be a messy eater."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Salvatore." I said taking an extra big bite.

Bree set the coffee in front of me and walked away. Damon just smiled dismissively at me and ate his burger.

* * *

When the two of us were finished, he took Bree out back to talk. After about five minutes I leisurely glanced around the bar. He still wasn't back yet. I thought it would be best to go outside and check on him. I grabbed Elena's coffee and went through the backdoor to see Damon getting beaten with a baseball bat by a very angry blond man. "You think you can just go around messing up everyone's lives, don't you? My girlfriend just came to visit Stefan for his birthday, and you had to show up." He started to pour gasoline on him, and got out matches.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"It doesn't matter. Are you Lexi's boyfriend?"

"I was. _He_." the man pointed accusingly at Damon. "He killed her, and now I'm left to live an eternity alone."

"I thought Lexi said you were human."

"If you want to be together forever, you have to make a choice." He proceeded to light a match.

"Please don't hurt him. Lexi wouldn't have wanted anyone to get hurt, and you'll be no better than Damon by killing him. It'll only be something to guilty to twist around in your thoughts." I sputtered.

He took another look at Damon and then me. He blew out the match. "Damon, you had better thank your little friend. She's the only reason you're still going to be walking about." He nodded to me and left.

I coughed; I hated the smell of gasoline. "Alright, smelly boy. We've got to get you hosed down because; I won't be able to make it back to Virginia with you reeking up the car."

"I'm glad you're concerned about all my new bruises." He said sarcastically.

"You're a vampire, you'll heal in two seconds. Get over yourself." I helped him up, and we walked down a street with a bunch of houses. Damon compelled someone to let him use their shower. As soon as he didn't smell like gasoline anymore, we were off.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please Review! =) The big date is coming up soon in a few chapters! If Damon can keep up his part of the agreement...**


	12. First Date in the Fifties

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just using some of their text to help my fanfic. Sorry I haven't update in forever! It's the fifties dance! ;) Enjoy!**

_Chapter Twelve_

I was just getting into a cab when my cell phone buzzed angrily in my pocket. A jazzy tone blasted, and the cab driver gave me an annoyed glance. I motioned for him to give me a minute. The caller id said Damon was calling me, weird. I picked up the call and leaned back on an oak tree.

"Hello?" I asked suspiciously.

"You should be very proud to know that I went a week without hitting on a woman."

"I should care about this why?" I said ignorantly.

His voice changed to a more disappointed tone. "You said you would go on a date with me if I fulfilled my part of the agreement."

"Oh!" I realized. "I did." There was silence for a few seconds.

He ventured further. "I've called to ask you to come to the fifties dance with me."

"Aren't we a little old to go to a high school dance?" I laughed.

"Eh, the kids will get over it."

There was another silence.

"So…Josette Gilbert, will you go to the dance with me?" His voice was excited. I didn't understand why this date meant so much to him.

"I love to, Damon Salvatore." I said gently, and started back towards the cab.

"I'll pick you up at seven. By the way, there's a new vampire in town. Stefan and I have been looking for him, but we haven't had much luck yet, on finding him. Keep your eyes peeled. See you at seven." Then he abruptly hung up.

I froze at cab and gulped. The wind all of a sudden felt much colder. I quickly opened my car door and got in "The Mystic Grill." I stuttered to the cab driver.

* * *

I got to work on time today, and Rita was wiping down the bar. She heard the door bell ding, and looked up at me.

"Good Girl, you're on time today." She greeted me.

"Good morning to you too." I waltzed over to the counter and sat down on a bar stool.

She shrugged. "Hey, where's your car?" She tilted her head in the direction of my empty parking place.

"It had its last drive on Monday." I said sadly. I really missed my Riviera.

"It broke down?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. Actually a crazed vampire decided to stand where I was supposed to drive, but you know, same thing.

"Shame, it was a pretty car."

I nodded and lazily put my apron on, making a big lopsided bow. "What do you want me to do first?"

"You can start by waiting on that customer over there." She motioned to the wrinkled old man sitting in the booth alone.

"I've never really seen many people come in for breakfast." I frowned. In all my visits to the grill, I'd never had breakfast here.

"It's mostly just the older folks that come in for their coffee. It's a small profit, but a profit nonetheless."

"Ah." That made more sense.

I grabbed a notepad and went up to the shaky old man; he was sitting in a booth by himself. He had big round glasses that made his green eyes look humongous as he read this morning's paper. The front page read "More Animal Attacks in Mystic Falls". It was the new vampire, starting up the attacks again. It was just what this town needed.

"Hello, Love." The little man had a British accent, and smiled up at me.

I shook my pessimistic thoughts. "Good Morning, Sir. What will you have this morning?" I smiled back at him.

"A small coffee with a bagel, please."

"Coming right up." I said. I went to make the order myself. I poured straight coffee in a small green mug, and toasted a plain bagel. I walked back out and the old man had a sad smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, and set his breakfast in front of him.

"You remind so much of my wife when she was in her twenties. She died years back."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I laid my hand sympathetically on his.

"It's fine. I'm just glad she's happier now. Anyway, what's your name, dear?"

"Josette." I smiled.

"My name is Klaus."

"It was very nice to meet you, Klaus." I went back to the counter.

"What was wrong with him?" Rita asked.

"He wanted to know my name; he said I reminded him of his dead wife." I shrugged.

"Huh, that's weird. Now that I come to think of it, I haven't seen him before."

The two of us turned to look at the old man, but the booth was empty. The bagel was gone, and the coffee cup drained. Again, weird.

* * *

I continued through my work day until Rita allowed me to get off at six so I could get ready for my date.

The cab driver picked me up a few minutes after I got off, and I arrived home with half an hour to get ready. I paid the driver, and dashed up the stairs to my room. I ripped through my closet and found my Grandmother's party outfit from high school. It was a white sleeveless blouse with a red polka dotted skirt. I slipped that on, with some red flats and curled my hair. Lastly I put on bright red lipstick, mascara, and powdered my face. I had two minutes to spare, so I took my time walking down the stairs.

I walked into the living room and glanced out the window, Damon wasn't there yet, so I sat on the couch to wait. I rested my head on the top edge of the couch and closed my eyes for a second to take a breath. I felt like there was something watching me. I slowly cracked opened my eyes, and of course there was a man on my ceiling. I shrieked, and the guy jumped from the ceiling and pounced on me. All of a sudden he was off me, and out the door. A hand was being held out for me.

"Damon, thank God." I hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms protectively around me, holding me to him.

"You're fine, Josette." He assured me.

"H-how did he get in here?" I stumbled over my words, still getting over my heart attack.

"Did you recently invite anyone inside your house?"

"Well, we ordered pizza. Darnit!" I pounded my fist angrily on my table.

"Well, you have to give the guy points for that."

I thwacked his arm.

"Well you do. Anyway, don't let him ruin our date! I've got a surprise for you!"

"If you insist. Oh what could it be?" I played along.

"I'm going to cover your eyes, no peeking!" He covered my eyes with his surprisingly large hands, making me temporarily blind.

"Watch your step." He warned and carefully guided me down the stairs. I felt the crisp fall air hit my skin. I shivered slightly.

"Ok, now open your eyes!"

All memories of near death experiences forgotten, I yipped with joy; he fixed my car! It was even prettier than before, with a new coat of paint, and shiny windshield. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek repeatedly, and jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much! This means a lot to me. I never thought I would see it again." I glided my hand over the hood, it was so pretty.

"You're welcome." He was very amused by my excitement. "Do you want to drive?"

"Heck, yes! You shouldn't have had to ask!" I took the car keys dangling from his pointer finger and rushed into my car like an excited little kid.

* * *

We arrived and parked in the mass of cars in the little parking lot, and students were chattering excitedly in front of the school. They were all dressed in elaborate fifties clothing. All the guys had leather jackets, and the girls were dressed in vintage dresses. The two of us walked up to the school. I held Damon's arm as the girls looked longingly at him, and their dates pulled them away. I suppressed a laugh.

"What?" He whispered.

"These girls are falling all over you."

"The only girl I see is you." He looked deeply into my eyes.

I gave him the same deep look, "You're so cheesy."

"Ah well, most girls would have liked it."

"I'm not most girls."

Stefan and Elena bumped into us. "You two look so cute!" I grinned at them.

"Thanks." Elena laughed. Then she noticed me holding Damon's arm. "You two aren't…together, are you?" She pointed to the two of us.

"It's our first date." I said proudly.

"Did he force you into this?" Stefan was looking quite perturbed.

"No." I pouted. I guess it's illegal for the Damon and I to go out.

Stefan gave Damon a 'We'll talk about this later.' look. He glanced at my wrist; I supposed to make sure I was wearing my vervaine bracelet. I had worn it every day since I knew that vampires were real. He was acting like the protective older brother I didn't want.

I gave him a shameful look. He can't trust his brother, even a little bit.

Elena cleared her throat. "Have you seen any possible suspects?"

"No, not yet. It just looks like we took a time trip to the fifties. But we think it was the pizza guy." Damon scanned the campus.

"Ah." Elena nodded.

"I guess we can go inside." Damon and I followed Elena and Stefan to the ticket stand. The gymnasium was covered in decorations, and there was laughter everywhere. Kids were doing the mash potato, the twist, and the jitterbug.

"I haven't seen these dances since…the fifties." Damon laughed. "Let's dance!" He pulled me onto the dance floor.

"I wouldn't think you'd like to dance."

He dipped me backwards. "I was all the rage at the parties back then. In fact, was the best dancer of the decade."

"I suppose the fifties were also when you developed your great modesty."

"Exactly right."

We went on for a while longer, until I was in desperate need of a drink. I grabbed some punch and started to sip it when Mr. Saltzman walked up and stood beside me.

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman." I greeted him.

"You can call me Alaric." He smiled.

"In which case, you can call me Josette."

He nodded. "Aren't you a bit too old to go to a high school party?"

I shrugged. "Just think of me as a very old senior."

"I suppose that works." He chuckled and walked back to the crowd.

I was just about to take another sip of punch when my phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Hello Josette, If you want your brother alive, you meet me down the hall in five seconds." A male voice said. I looked around the room and made eye contact with a guy holding a phone as well. He held my gaze as I spoke.

"No." I said glared menacingly at him.

"I can snap his neck so fast that no one will know what happened."

"Don't you dare touch him." Jeremy was obliviously standing in middle of what could be his death.

"Your time is running out."

I hung up and dashed through the doors and down the hall. I made it to the end of the hall, where another pair of exit doors was. I attempted to open them, but they wouldn't budge. He chained them shut, of course.

He came through the doors, so I ran for my life into a side room. But he had continued to follow me. He walked in with a deranged smile. He sped towards me and I scrammed towards the right, but he grabbed my shirt collar and threw me across a table. I was definitely going to have some large, painful bruises tomorrow. He flipped the table and proceeded to come after me. Luckily there a few pencils that fell on the ground as well. I love these things; they double as writing utensils and mini stakes!

The next thing I knew, I was pinned up against the wall. He snarled and moved towards my neck, but I grabbed a pencil and drove it into his abdomen. He released me and ripped out the pencil. I didn't have enough time to move, so when he tried to bite me again, I dug another pencil into his hand. He gasped, and while he was distracted with pulling the pencil. I pushed him onto the ground and ran over to look for another weapon. I saw a wooden mop sitting in an empty bucket, so I pulled it out, and snapped it on my thigh with unexpected strength.

He was getting back up again, so I attempted to stake him again, but he grabbed my weapon and tossed it aside. Again, he went for my neck, but not before Stefan threw him back. I looked gratefully at him.

Now Damon walked in, my make-do mop stake in hand. He put his hands up innocently. "Nobody wants to kill you, we just want to talk."

We may not have wanted to kill him, but he adamant on killing me. He jumped across two tables and lunged at me. Stefan artfully pushed a stake in his chest, forcing him to the ground. "Now do you do feel like talking?"

My attacker just gave us a disgusted look.

"Wrong answer." He spat. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun." He rolled his eyes. Stefan drove the stake up further in his chest.

I walked over nearer Damon, who put an arm around me and rubbed my shoulders consolingly.

"What do you want with Josette?" Stefan demanded. He looked utterly murderous.

"I was sent to look for her, and the other one."

"The other one? Who sent you?"

"Elena—Elena Gilbert." The man looked genuinely confused.

"Who sent you?"

"You're going to have to kill me."

"Fine." Stefan pulled out the stake, and drove it through his heart.

He gasped one more time, and felt lifeless to the ground.

"Now we won't know who's coming after me and Elena."

"He had to die, Josette."

Damon nodded.

"Where's Elena and Jeremy?" I glanced immediately towards the door.

"They're with Bonnie and Caroline, and fine." Stefan assured me.

I grabbed the two of them in a big hug. They were hesitant at first, but gave in, and hugged me back.

"I've never been as grateful as I am right now, to two people. Thank you so much." I hugged them tightly and kissed their cheeks. Stefan was very surprised, and Damon was thinking hard, and didn't notice as much.

"I'm going to go check on them." I said, and walked off.

* * *

Damon's P.O.V.

"Josette is one of a kind." Stefan laughed. Then he turned very serious. "Don't hurt her."

That was enough. I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Do you really think I'm that incapable of loving Josette?"

"You're very unpredictable, Damon. I don't want her to get hurt." Stefan choked.

"If you hadn't just saved her, I would have killed you right now. Don't try to stand between me and Josette, I love her. You can't have Josette and Elena." With that I walked away, he had been thoroughly warned.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please review, I love to read about your opinions on the story! =)**


	13. It's All About the Journals

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, I'm just using their text to help my story. Sorry, I don't update a lot anymore, but this should be an interesting chapter... =D**

_Chapter Thirteen_

My family was safe at home, I got to go on my date with Damon (sort of), and the entire world was right and good. And, the creepy psycho stalker vampire was dead. I was carefree at last! I sighed in contentment; I was sitting in my bedroom, just about to take a book downstairs to read, after a few hours of studying. Suddenly there was knock on my window, then a crash, and my bedroom window was in shards. Welcome Andrew, yes you may come in. Thank you for knocking before destroying my window.

"What are you doing here?" I fumed, and grabbed a pencil I had on my nightstand.

"I just want to talk. Now put the number two pencil down." Andrew stared at the simple, but threatening object.

"You broke my window." I deadpanned, and set it down beside me.

"I knew you weren't going to let me in." He swiped some glass off his shoulder.

"You're a vampire, you idiot; you could have at least stolen a lock pick or something. You owe me a new window." I narrowed my eyes at him. His hair was frizzed and his jacket had a slash down the side. He _had_ to break the window.

"It wouldn't have been as dramatic." He walked around the room casually.

"What do you want?" I cocked a wary eyebrow.

"I have been searching for Marissa…" Andrew looked around my room lazily. He wasn't acting the same anymore. There was something different about him.

"Why should I care about her?"

"You have to be related; you look exactly the same. That is, except for the eyes." His catlike gray eyes bore into mine.

I wear contacts. Sue me.

"Don't you have some family journal or something?"

I was silent as his eyes traveled across my bookcase.

"You know where it is. Hand it over, or I'll make you hand it over." He put his hand out to me.

"I don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it?" He said impatiently.

"It's buried somewhere." I was adopted, but my ancestry still led back to 1864 during the vampire catastrophe. I was the descendent of the Lucas Hemmings, the great judge of the Mystic Falls jury. He was a very powerful man during the war against the north and the war against vampires. The location of his journal, and the name Lucas Hemmings were the only note of my ancestry I was given. It only made sense that I was his descendant. My parents left me on the steps of the hospital and I was put into the foster system. Jeremy's birthparents adopted me a few years before they were born, then they adopted Elena, and lastly decided to have Jeremy. But they were never told I was adopted.

"Well then, tell me where it is." He tapped his rough fingers impatiently on my the smooth mahogany top of my dresser.

"Not likely." I opened my book up again.

He ripped open his wrist with teeth, and scarlet liquid dribbled down his hand. "Do you really want to play this game?"

"Fine!" I stood up abruptly, and removed the brick from my wall, and handed him the map. "We will find it _together_ on Tuesday night."

"I also want the Gilbert journal, it has the location of the grimoire that will set my love free." He looked older as he said this, more his actual age.

"Getting pretty demanding aren't we?" I snapped.

He slammed my neck up against the wall, cutting on my air supply. "Where is it?" He growled, his breath was moist on my face.

"Jeremy gave it to a teacher for a report. He should get it back soon, I'll give it to you then." I coughed. I was clawing at his hands, trying to get them off my throat but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Fine." He walked towards to the window to jump out, but he turned around to glare at me. "I expect the Gilbert journal by Tuesday, and there had better not be any tricks to this, or I will kill your family. I've warned you now." With that, he hopped out of the window.

I walked downstairs, a little dazed, and dizzy from my lack of oxygen. I glanced in the kitchen casually, then another time to assure myself of what I'd seen. Damon was in my kitchen cooking, and my aunt was sitting on the counter talking to him.

"Hey everyone," I walked in, to peer into the pot on the stove. Mmm marinara sauce. My stomach growled on cue.

"Hello darling." Damon kissed my head gently.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I absentmindedly traced my finger along the tiles on the counter.

"Sure." He tapped the spoon on the edge of the pot, getting off excess sauce, before putting it on a plate.

I felt Jenna staring at us. She had the "aww" look on her face. I motioned for her to knock it off. Of course she didn't.

I led him to the hallway. Everything I said came out in a quick jumble. "Firstly, I'm adopted." His left eyebrow raised. "Secondly, Andrew paid me a visit." Now the eyebrow was near his hairline. "He's threatening the lives of my family if I don't give him my old journal family journal, and the Gilbert journal. I have some relation to Judge Lucas Hemmings. He said that the Gilberrt joutnal have the location of a grimoire that will help find Marissa. I need to get them both before he does. Mine is buried in the old cemetery, I have the map. I gave him a fake map, but I told him that Jeremy's history teacher has the Gilbert journal. Will you help me?" I took a deep breath. Now he just looked…worried.

"Alright, alright. We have to call Stefan to tell him everything, and to get the journal from Jeremy's history teacher. Then, we'll go to dig up your journal before Andrew does."

"Thank you." I said gratefully, looking up at his big blue eyes.

"You're welcome, Josette." He smiled reassuringly down at me. Then whipped out his phone, sending a quick message to Stefan.

"Well, I'm going to get some spaghetti—" I heard the front door open. "It must be Elena." I said, and we both went into the kitchen. She walked inside, and looked surprised to see that Damon was stirring sauce.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Damon inquired, nonchalantly tasting the sauce.

"He said he'd be here soon." Elena replied, suspiciously putting her keys in the dish.

He nodded. "Well, the food's ready, for whoever's hungry." He went out to sit with Jeremy and grabbed a controller.

I hungrily grabbed a plateful of spaghetti, followed by Jenna and Elena. I sat down in the tan rocking chair, in the living room. I looked at the score on the screen. Damon was already ahead by a hundred.

"Dude, I thought you said you never played this game before."

"I learn quickly." He winked at me.

Jeremy's phone started to ring, but he rejected his call.

"Who are you dodging?" Damon glanced at him.

"This girl named Anna." Jeremy sighed.

"Ooooh you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" I squealed. My little brother was in love!

"She's not my girlfriend, she can be…kind of weird."

"Is she hot?" Damon asked.

Jeremy tilted his head, contemplating. "Yeah."

"Hot trumps weird. That's why I'm with your sister." Damon smirked at me.

I glared menacingly at him and chucked a pillow at his head.

"You didn't tell me." Jeremy narrowed his eyes at me.

I shrugged. "I didn't think you'd care."

"It would have been nice to know."

He was protective of me. How cute.

Luckily, the doorbell rang just then. "I'll get it." I walked down the hall with Elena and Damon on my heels.

I opened up the door, to see a worried Stefan. "We need to talk."

The three of us shuffled onto the porch.

"Alaric's a vampire hunter. He said _you_ killed his wife." He said accusingly at Damon.

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't kill her, I turned her."

"While he watched?" Stefan growled.

"I didn't see him." It was times like these I questioned loving him.

"Anyway, he doesn't have the journal anymore, but he made a copy. He was so kind as to lend it to me." He took out a rolled mess of papers. "But, we have to find the right page in all these."

"But where's the original copy?"

"He doesn't know. He said he had it, he left the room, and it was gone."

I threw my hands up in anger. "Great, Andrew took it already."

"It might not have been. We have to figure out who all Jeremy showed it to."

We all glanced at Jeremy in the living room, and started to walk back inside off the chilly porch.

"Hey Jeremy, who else did you show Jonathan Gilbert's journal to, besides Mr. Saltzman?" Elena asked.

"Why is everyone so interested in that thing?" Jeremy glanced at us suspiciously.

"Who else did you show it to?" Damon got closer to his face. I pulled him back by his shirt collar a little.

"Just that Anna girl."

"Who's Anna?" Stefan asked, confused.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Damon said. "How do you know her?"

"I just met her." Jeremy shrugged. "She wants me to meet her at the grill tonight."

"Perfect. I'll drive."

"Ok." Jeremy said, suprised. "I have to get my coat from upstairs, I'll be right back."

Damon nodded. "Josette, get your coat too." he said.

"Alright." I grabbed a blue plaid coat, and slipped it on.

Stefan motioned for the four of us got in a circle while Jeremy was getting his coat. "Damon, while you follow Jeremy, Elena and I will figure out where in the journal it says the location of the grimoire. Meet us at the old cemetery at eight."

"Alright. Bye." Damon said as Jeremy came down the stairs.

"Thanks for taking me Damon." Jeremy said cheerily.

"It's all the better, I'll get to take your sister on a date too." Damon winked at me, while Jeremy gave me a puke face behind him. I stifled a giggle.

"Ok then, let's go." I walked out the door.

* * *

We arrived at the Grill in about five minutes. As we walked in, a pretty dark haired girl at the pool table smiled and waved at Jeremy. He nodded at us and went to play a game with her. Damon and I took a table near them. He ordered us both coffees.

I glanced around the room and saw Bonnie with an attractive guy. I waved at her. She waved back enthusiastically pointing to her date while he got up. I smiled with a thumbs up, and turned back to Damon.

"Did you get anything?" I whispered.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I knew her…from 1864. She was the daughter of the apothecary owner. I didn't know she was a vampire." Realization hit him quickly. He grabbed a notepad from the table and started writing. _Pearl. Her mother is locked up in the tomb. She wants the grimoire to help her free her mother._

If Anna was wanted, she could she her vamp hearing to listen in on us. Making writing the only option to talk.

I grabbed the notepad from him. _How could there be so many vampires, walking around inconspicuously in Mystic Falls at one time?_

He took the pen back _Mystic Falls' citizens weren't always the brightest. Some still aren't._ He gave me a sarcastic smile.

_Lovely. _I rolled my eyes.

_Sorry. _He shrugged.

I glanced at my watch. It was 7:30.

Damon grabbed the paper again. _She has it, the Gilbert journal. I see the binding of it in her bag._

I nodded, and took the notepad. _She probably already knows where the grimoire is. We just have to get it before she does._

_ We can have a short, half hour date._ He grinned at me.

_Sounds lovely._ I grinned back at him.

"So how has school been?" He asked, pushing away the notepad.

I took a sip of my coffee. "I'm now able to make pastries."

"Mmm, what kind of pastries?"

"Danishes, tarts, etc."

"Sounds delicious."

"Indeed."

"Was Andrew still bothering you?" He asked.

"Up until this point, no. He hadn't spoken directly to me." I shrugged. "I don't know what gave him the sudden urge to hunt feverishly for Marissa. But, I suppose he's been looking for the girl for over a century. Anybody would get impatient."

Damon had his eyebrows knit, and he was silent.

_Damon's P.O.V._

I couldn't help it. I didn't want it to, but Katherine's image wavered in my head for that split second.

Was I still in love with her? I didn't want to be. I want to be with Josette.

I think.

_Josette's P.O.V._

My phone buzzed. It was Elena; she said to come to the cemetery. They found the location of the grimoire. It was buried with Damon and Stefan's father. I cringed. Seeing a body that had been decomposing for over a century was not in my best interest. But, I suppose it will be Stefan dealing with it. I shook my head, clearing the thought. I started to talk to Damon when I noticed the concentrated, look on his face.

"Damon?" I put a concerned hand on top of his.

He came back. "Wh-yes?"

"Are you alright?" I met his surprised look with steady eyes.

"I'm fine." He brushed it off. "Did Elena text you?"

"Yes, but I should tell you before we leave, that the book's buried with your father."

His expression hardened. "Then I guess it's time to pay Dad a visit."

* * *

We walked stealthily into the eerie cemetery. It was creepy during the day, but walking around at night was nightmarish. The light from our flashlights cast long shadows on the decaying tombstones. I shivered and walked nearer to Damon. He put a comforting arm around my waist, holding me to him. "I'll protect you from the scary monsters." He teased. His regular personality had returned, I was grateful.

"I know." I laid my head on his shoulder, he kissed it.

He abruptly let go, and threw a shovel in my hands. "Time to dig."

I frowned, and took the shovel. I pulled out the yellowed piece of paper.

"Hey." Elena said.

I quickly hid the paper in my hoodie pocket

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She sighed.

"Elena, Damon and I are going to poke around the other side of the cemetery." I awkwardly pointed to the other side of the cemetery. I hated lying to her.

"Alright." She smiled unsurely at me, and followed Stefan.

"You're a very bad liar." Damon whispered in my ear, causing me to jump.

"Shut up." I hit him on the arm, and took a deep breath, plunging my shovel in the sodden earth.

"Digging, digging." He hummed.

After a few shovels, I started to get very tired. "My back is going to hurt so much tomorrow." I whined.

He hit metal. Elena and Stefan came over with their book.

"We've struck gold!" I cheered. "Or a rusty treasure box." I said, brushing the dirt off my family artifact. I began to open it when I saw the lock. "We need a key." I groaned. Damon's groan added to mine. "Can you open it with your super-vampy strength?"

"Hand it over." He sighed.

"No, give it to me." Another voice drawled.

"Over my dead body." I barked.

"That can be arranged." Andrew countered.

"Stay away from her." Damon growled and took a protective stance in front of me. Stefan did the same for Elena.

"Josette is my only lead to Marissa, and is therefore mine."

"Who is Marissa?" I questioned, taking a brave step forward from behind Damon.

"Marissa Hazel Hemmings." Andrew sighed. "Was a beauty like no other…I'm surprised you don't remember her, Damon. You shared so much, for that short while." He smiled impishly.

* * *

_Late September 1864…_

"Help!" A hoarse voice cried. It was a woman dressed in haggard, ripped clothing, she lay bleeding in the forest near the Salvatore Boarding house. "Help!" She cried again.

Damon Salvatore ran towards the forest at the cry. "Miss!" He called. "Where are you?"

A distressed groan sounded from behind a red bush. He dashed towards the sound. He studied the crumpled and bleeding body of the girl; he carefully picked her up and put his ear to her heart. He could barely hear the dull thudding of a heartbeat, and immediately rushed to his family's stable.

"Andrew!" Damon called. He heard the crunching of fall leaves, getting louder as the boy got closer. "Fetch the Doctor; I fear she may be near death."

The stable boy immediately ran off in the direction of town.

Damon carefully brought the girl into the house. He burst through the double doors of the main room where he met the horrified stares of his younger brother and father. "Who is this?"

"I don't know." Damon said bluntly, still walking into a guest room. He set the girl on the bed very gently. "I sent Andrew to get Pearl." He dashed to get a bowl of water and a cloth, and began to dab the dirt and blood off her face.

"It's Marissa." Stefan breathed.

"Marissa, oh my gosh it is. The poor child!" His father echoed, peering closer at her.

"She was so bloodied I couldn't tell." Damon shook his head, still dabbing.

Marissa had arrived in Mystic Falls last year; she lived with her father, Judge Hemmings.

The girl's doe eyes fluttered open. They were the brightest green, like oak leaves in the summer. They widened quickly when she noticed where she was, but then her eyes went back to normal when she saw the Salvatores. She smiled faintly. "Good morning."

"Child, what happened to you?" Giuseppe asked, getting a piece of hair out of her eyes.

She started to speak, when a puzzled look came upon her face. "I—I don't know." She was near tears.

"It's alright Dear; your father is on his way."

She nodded, taking a deep breath, and attempted to sit up. But, she didn't have enough strength, so she fell back onto the feather-like bed. "Who found me? I have to thank them." Her deep green eyes looked at the men expectantly.

"I did." Damon smirked triumphantly.

She weakly took his hand, "I won't ever be able to thank you enough. If there's any way I can repay you—"

"If your health returns by the Founder's Ball, and I may escort you, your debt may be paid." He grinned boyishly.

"Damon." His father chided.

"I would be honored." Her smile looked stronger.

Andrew came running inside, gasping. "The doctor and judge are on their way."

A carriage pulled up onto the driveway. "That was fast." Stefan said.

"It's not the doctor or the judge." Andrew frowned.

"Why, it's Miss Katherine Pierce." Giuseppe said.

A brunette with spiral curls stepped daintily out of the carriage. "I'll attend to her." Stefan offered, and ran out of the room.

Damon longingly looked out the window at the newcomer, thinking if only he hadn't made that offer to Miss Hemmings.

* * *

_Present Day_

"You broke her heart." Andrew turned a deadly glare upon Damon. "You ditched her for Katherine, the awful woman." Andrew shook his head, scowling. "But luckily, I was left to pick up the pieces. The loyal stable boy was always ready to comfort her. When she was turned into a vampire, she turned me too; we were to be together for eternity. That was, until she was discovered, and they locked her up in the tomb with the rest of them. I've been searching for that grimoire ever since." He kicked a loose stone casually.

"I want the grimoire so that I may free her from the tomb. I want her father's journal as well, it was to be hers when he died."

"You're not getting this box, or the grimoire." I hugged it to my chest.

In a second he grabbed Elena from behind Stefan, who had the grimoire. He ripped his wrist open, and forced his blood down her throat. "I'll snap her neck, if you don't give me the grimoire and the journal."

Elena was furiously shaking her head. But, I couldn't let her turn into a vampire. I kept my voice steady and businesslike. "Give her to me, then give you them."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. How do I know your Salvatore boys won't just take the two of you and the books and run?"

"Fine." I slid the rusty old box on the ground over to him. Stefan cautiously slid the grimoire to him. He released Elena, who came running over to me. I patted her back consolingly. She refused to look back at Andrew.

"I'll be watching you, Josette." He grinned at us like a mad man at us and disappeared into the night.

Elena stopped the hug and stood beside me. "Whose journal was it?"

I sighed, I was going to have to tell her sooner or later. I took her hands. "Sweety, I'm adopted."

She could barely speak. "How could you not tell me?" Then realization hit her. "It was _your_ family journal. Oh, I'm so sorry!" She threw her arms around me again.

"We'll get the journal back." Damon said, throwing a shovel full of dirt back in the ditch. "But first, we need to clean up our messes. I have a feeling the caretaker is already going to have a conniption when he sees the freshly disturbed earth in the old lot."

"Oh, that." I bit my lip. My arms were already limp and tired.

"Girls get in the car, we'll put the soil back in order." Stefan sighed.

"Alright." I said sleepily, putting my dirt smudged arm around her shoulder and guided her back to the car.

I hate cemeteries.

**Hey, sorry I haven't put up a new chapter in a while, but I hope you liked this one. It had a flashback that I hoped explain a few things. Let me know how you liked it in a review! I loved to get your feedback! Thanks for reading :)**


	14. Exchanges

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's text. I'm just using it to help my story. Thanks for being patient as I piece together the story, and thank you for your latest reviews: tvdlover87654, Mel, .Song, Grapejuice101, and SomebodyWhoCares! ****Here's Chapter 14, I hope you enjoy! **  


_Chapter Fourteen_

Stefan and Elena, and Damon and I went in our in two cars. I slumped exhaustedly into the car, and sighed loudly. We'd lost.

Damon saw my depressed look and put a consoling arm around me. "We'll get them back, I promise."

"I know, but it's only a matter of time before—"

"He needs a witch to do the spell. Unless he's kept one on hand, the tomb won't be opened for a while." He gave me a reassuring smile and started his car.

* * *

We pulled up to my house. "I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek.

I started to unbuckle, and then stopped. "Why don't you come in? We can watch a movie or something." I shrugged.

He thought for a moment. "Sure." He took his keys out the ignition and super sped to open my door for me. He smiled sweetly and held his hand out for me to take, "Milady."

I smiled demurely, and took his helping hand. "Why thank you, Good Sir."

I unlocked the door to go inside, Jenna and Stefan were talking at the table.

"Hey, I'm going to go get a quick shower. You can make some popcorn if you want." I told Damon, and ran upstairs. I made it to my room, and was hunting for a hair tie. I dug around in my jewelry case, and finally found one. When I got up, I was face to face with Bonnie's date. I went wide-eyed. "You're a vampire!" I squeaked, holding up my hairbrush as it was my only weapon. I was too scared to even try to pitifully defend myself.

"You are correct." He grinned maliciously, and my vision faded to black.

* * *

I woke up, remembering last night's events, and bolted upright. I saw Elena on the bed next to me, also awake, as well as shaken. She gave me a worried look. Bonnie's "date" was sitting asleep in a chair. I signaled her to be quiet and to follow me. We got out of our beds as quietly as church mice. She followed me, taking extensive care to be silent and we made it to the door. I unbolted the top lock, and proceeded to open the door. But, the door clicked loudly, awakening our babysitter.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

Elena and I looked at each other gulping.

His eyes bore into ours, trying to compel us, luckily, we were wearing our vervain soaked jewelry. "You will not try to escape. Your efforts will be futile." We acted as though he successfully compelled us, and went back to our beds. I heard him say, as he turned away, "I've always wanted to say that!"

What a looser.

I rolled my eyes. Then I met Elena's gaze, we nodded, and dashed to the door. I put Elena in front of me, and walked behind her to protect her if Bonnie's boyfriend came after us. But, I guess I should have been in front, because she collided with Anna.

"Seriously?" Anna exclaimed with an annoyed glance at Ben, and dragged Elena and I away from the door.

"I did what you told me to." He started, defensively. "I did the eye thing you taught me." He pointed at Elena and I.

"You forgot the lesson about vervaine, they date vampires, Ben. Duh!"

"Who are you, what do you want?" Elena asked. But Anna just shoved the two of us into the bathroom.

"Elena, it's Anna." I coughed.

"That makes sense." She nodded, catching her breath.

I quickly flipped on the light switch. "Now let's just be calm—" I gasped. There was a body in the bathtub that I immediately recognized."Bonnie!" I cried, and bent down on my knees, Elena followed me.

I ripped a tissue out of its box and ran some cold water over it. Wringing it out, I turned to check on Bonnie. She was still unconscious. I hurriedly dabbed her face, attempting to bring her back. Her eyes fluttered open. "My head." She moaned, holding her temple. "Ben!" She growled.

I hushed her, tapping my ear and pointing to the door. I motioned for Elena to turn on the faucet.

"He tricked us all." Elena sighed.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Bonnie asked.

"It must have something to do with Emily's grimoire, and my hemmings family journal, Andrew has them both as far as I know. Anna's holding us as ransom for them."

"The grimoire? Hemmings?" Bonnie glanced between us confusedly.

I sighed, relaying all my family history to her. She looked very surprised.

"Yeah, Andrew said it would open the tomb and 'set his love free'." I rolled my eyes. "But, Anna wants to get her mom out."

"Why didn't I know anything about this?"

"I didn't think it would come to this." Elena looked down; she seemed very tired, beyond her years. "They also need a witch to free the vampires from the tomb."

"No way." Bonnie whispered, with eyes wide from affright.

Ben opened up the door, and turned off the water, giving us an accusatory glare.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not going to help you." Bonnie spat.

"That's why these two idiots are here. So you'll behave." He gripped us by the collars of our jackets, chocking us. "You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made this too easy." He pulled us out of the bathroom, leaving behind a pitiful, crumpled Bonnie.

We were thrown out to the living room, where Anna was leaning casually against a dresser. "Wow, you really are the doppelgangers. You two must have Andrew and the Salvatore brothers reeling."

"What do you want with us?" I growled.

"You two are my hostages until I get one of the buffoons to come by with the books."

I bit my lip. "Andrew has the books. He took them from us last night."

"Great, do you have his number?" She asked, looking through my phone. She found an unidentified number. I faintly recognized it as Andrew's. She called it.

"If you want the girls, you had better meet me in the very public town square in thirty minutes with the grimoire and the Hemmings journal. Then we can discuss how much fun it will be workings together." She said, with an evident falsity of enthusiasm.

"I don't trust you with the books." Andrew said

"Trust me when I say be there in 30 minutes or I kill them both, starting with your precious Marissa doppelganger."

"Fine." The line went dead.

* * *

_At the Boarding House_

Damon's P.O.V.

I paced worriedly back and forth across the parlor floor.

"We need to find out where they're keeping the girls hostage." Stefan started.

"As soon as I find Anna, I'll rip out her throat." I growled.

"Slow down." Stefan laid a solid hand on my arm, stopping my pacing.

"We can't do anything that may put them in danger. Remember, Ben's there too." Stefan warned. His phone suddenly rang. "It's unknown, it might be Anna's." He picked it up. "Hello?"

"You had better at the tomb, soon. Anna's got the girls. We're meeting at the town square in half an hour. I'm going to have the witch, and the books. I need you to help me stake her and Ben. I want you to be at the tomb at least ten minutes past three. Hide."

"That was Andrew. Anna and Ben have the girls in the town square. We need to leave soon to hide by the tomb, so that we'll ahead of them, and be ready by the time she comes with the girls. Andrew's going to help us kill them."

"But we can't let him open up the tomb."

"We don't. I'll go to Bonnie's grandmother. She should have a spell to find them. Then, we'll break out the girls. You go to the tomb so that Andrew will think we're on board."

"How about I'll break out the girls, and you go wait at the tomb."

"Alright, we'll _both_ get them." Stefan sighed.

* * *

Josie's P.O.V.

We were sitting in the living room, when the door burst open. It was Stefan and Damon. Stefan ripped open the curtains, bathing the room in warm, beautiful sunlight. Ben screamed and dove under the bed.

"Go!" Damon yelled at us.

We all ran outside to the car waiting in park out front.

The three of us squished in the back, and soon the boys joined us. We sped out of the parking lot, and were silent until we reached a house I recognized as Sheila's (Bonnie's grandmother's).

We were all ushered inside. Bonnie hugged her grandmother when she saw her.

"How did you guys find us?" I asked.

"I used a simple locator spell on you three, and when I learned you girls weren't where you were supposed to be, the boys went off to find you." Sheila answered.

"We need to figure out what to do next." Stefan said. "They're going to want to get you, since they need witches we'll have to protect you."

"I will not be prisoner in my own home. I'll open up the tomb." Her steady eyes met his.

"Then mystic falls will be crawling with hungry vampires!" I countered.

"That's why I want you to get out the doppelganger and Anna's mother, and then burn it down. " She looked at us expectantly.

"Sounds good to me." Stefan said.

"There's some gasoline and matches in the garage."

"I'll get them." Damon volunteered.

She nodded.

* * *

We got to the tomb just as Andrew and Anna did.

"Go on." Andrew said, gesturing to the tomb. "Open it up."

Sheila shot him a glare of pure loathing. He looked at her expectantly in return.

The two witches lit three poles. "Air." Said Sheila.

Bonnie lit another. "Earth."

They both said, "Fire."

"Water." Bonnie sprayed some water over the ground.

"You can just use water from the tap?" I asked.

"What do you want me to use?" Shelia asked.

"I would have thought you'd have to bless it, or find some from a mystical brook."

She smiled, shaking her head.

Andrew pulled out a blood bag most likely from the local hospital. We all looked at him. "It's for Marissa. She's got to have something to get her going; unless of course, either of you lovely ladies would like to offer." He looked at Elena and I, "I didn't think so."

"May we continue?" She asked annoyed at Andrew's comment.

"By all means, please do." He smiled smugly.

The two women took each other's hands and began their chant, reading from the books. It was a long, complicated jumble of words I didn't understand a word of. It was beautiful though, in a strange way, that they interconnected their powers into one to complete a spell.

The fire started to move, flaring up and dying down as the last words of the spell were spoken. Then, there was silence. The door to the tomb opened.

"It worked." Bonnie gasped.

"Of course it worked." Sheila said, surprised that her granddaughter had doubted her potential.

"I'll get the gasoline, I'll be right back." Stefan left quickly.

"Come on, Josette." Andrew said.

"What?" I gaped at him.

"I'll bring the walls down if you try to take her in there." Sheila threatened.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't bring her." He said flatly.

"He needs leverage, I'll go." I reassured them, Damon was looking at me reluctantly.

"Smart girl." Andrew praised.

"I'll be taking this." Andrew tore a flaming pike out of the ground, and grabbed my wrist with a clammy hand, dragging me inside with him. I managed to snag a flashlight before I went inside. I swear someone whooshed up behind me as we walked inside, but when I turned around, no one was there. Dangerous or not, I took a step closer to Andrew.

There was a breath in the far end of the tomb. "What was that?" I stopped where I was.

"They can sense you." Andrew said carelessly, and trekked farther inside.

It was horrible. The walls were grimy in the dim light of the torch. It smelled like death.

The bodies were rigid. Expressionless, flopped in every which way, and had blank, milky, glazed eyes.

"Now where is she?" I heard Andrew ask himself.

Then I couldn't find him. I was alone, and didn't know my way out. I started hyperventilating. "No. No. No. This isn't happening." I cried.

"Ah, my blood bank." Anna drawled, from behind me. I knew she'd followed me inside!

I gulped. Before I could try to run away, she grabbed me, and bit open my wrist. She put it up against one of the dead bodies. A piercing scream tore from my throat. Not long after, I heard quick, thumping footsteps coming towards me, but not before I felt very dizzy.

I heard punches being thrown, and my wrist was ripped away from the vampire. And I was being drug out of the tomb. Then we stopped.

"Josie!" I heard Elena cry. I was switched from hands and warm blood flowed into my mouth. I gulped down a few mouthfuls before I was able to stand on my own. I looked gratefully at Stefan.

Why was I getting Stefan's blood? I saw Damon in doorway. "Damon?" My voice sounded like a child's.

"We're trying to fix it." Bonnie said.

"He's trapped." Elena told me.

"You went in there knowing you wouldn't come out?" A tear coursed down my cheek.

"I heard you scream." He explained.

"Hurry." I frantically ran my hands through my hair. Damon looked at me from the door with a sorry look.

Bonnie and Shelia began a new chant. This one was more fervent and urgent. The fire on the torches spiked up a yard in the air. The tomb opened up, letting Damon escape, with Anna and her mother on his heels, Andrew following them out. Damon ran out and threw his arms around me, lifting me off the ground. I laughed with relieved tears flowing down my cheeks and wrapped my arms around his neck. I thought that I would never hug him like this again. I noticed his lips were very close to mine. Very close indeed, when snarky voice butted in.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything." Andrew looked at the two of us, scowling. There was no corpse-like girl in his arms. Marissa wasn't in the tomb.

"It seems Marissa wasn't trapped as I had thought." He spat. His eyes were watering, he was devastated. He looked as though he were broken. Marissa had crushed his heart.

I didn't know what to say. I took my arms down from around Damon's neck. In turn, he put a protective arm around my waist.

"If you try to harm anyone, I won't hesitate to kill you." Sheila warned.

"It's your fault." Andrew cried, pointing an accusing finger at Stefan.

"If not for you, giving up Katherine's secret, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

_1864_

The usually quiet small town was in turmoil, townsmen with torches marched down the dirt roads shouting cries of "Kill the demons!". Familiar people, friends, fiancés, were all being chained together and thrown in wooden carts.

"Come, Marissa, we have to flee before they find us with the Gilbert invention." Andrew pulled on the girl's arm, but she stood still.

"I'm not leaving without Katherine." Her green doe eyes were determined.

"She's most likely been found out. It's no use. We have to go _now_." He pleaded with her, but to no avail.

He walked away, motioning for her to follow him, but she looked around, hoping to spot Katherine amid the angry people.

"This way, there's another one!" A gruff man's voice yelled from the church.

She turned frantically, desperate to find Katherine. But, the men were coming, and they dragged her away. She didn't put up a fight, and let them put her in shackles.

Andrew bit his lip, fighting the tears that gathered in his eyes. She was gone, maybe forever.

The last thing he saw before running away was Stefan Salvatore, standing motionless in fear in town square.

He would get his revenge soon enough.

_Present Day_

Josette's P.O.V.

"You ruined all and any hopes of my happiness." He spat, advancing slowly on Stefan. "Why should you deserve this girl?" He came up from behind him and spoke in his ear. "Whatever did you do to deserve this," He caressed Elena's cheek, and my muscles tensed. Stefan pulled her from his reach."Angel?"

He strolled around them, "Besides, you're the ripper, not the lover."

"Get away from them." I growled.

"And you, Damon." Andrew started towards us. "You broke Marissa's heart, as well as many other innocent women."

"Josette, what makes you think he won't go after your sister? She is the spitting image of Katherine." He closed his eyes, as if to picture the girl in his head.

"You can't trust him with your heart, Josette." I cringed as I felt his hot breath tickle my ear.

"Leave before I snap your neck." Damon growled.

"This won't be the last you see of me, just remember. I always come back." With those last words, he vanished.

* * *

Andrew's P.O.V.

I drove back to Anna's apartment, letting myself inside, and settling in a chair. The women entered the room, Pearl was leaning on Anna's shoulder.

"Hello, girls." I said. They started upon seeing me.

"Andrew." Anna said cautiously.

"Why didn't you tell me she wasn't there?" I exploded, abruptly getting out of my chair, and hurtling it at the wall.

"I knew you wouldn't help me, if you knew she wasn't there." Anna said calmly, careful to not look at me.

"Darn right I wouldn't. Now where is she?"

"Katherine turned Judge Hemmings, in exchange for her escape from the tomb. As soon as she was freed, she killed Marissa. He was devastated, and they found him dead days later." Anna shook her head, and set her mother on the loveseat.

Those years of hope dropped down on me like a thousand bricks, now fueling the only feeling I had left, vengefulness. "Where is Katherine?" I asked.

"The last I saw of her was in Chicago, 1983."

"The next I see her, she'll be dead." I turned swiftly on my heel and left. I had plans to concoct.

* * *

_At the Bennett House_

Josie's P.O.V.

I was in the kitchen, fixing everyone a snack. We were all haggard and tired, but Sheila was especially exhausted. The spell took a lot out of her. She was resting her bedroom with Bonnie and Elena sitting next to her.

I grabbed the plate of crackers and dip and started to walk to the bedroom when I heard Bonnie sobbing and Elena calling for me.

I dropped the plate on the counter and ran to the direction of her cries.

Bonnie looked up at me with damp cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

"She's dead."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! =)**


	15. How Could You?

**It's Chapter 15! Enjoy! Sorry, again I don't update very much anymore, but this is a pretty long chapter. And, I promise the story will keep coming. :)**

_Chapter Fifteen_

I stood next to Damon with his arm around me. We were at the Mystic Falls' new cemetery. Sheila's casket lay above the disturbed earth. Everyone was dressed in black from head to toe, as it was a time to mourn. The ceremony was very solemn and peaceful.

As the pastor said some last words on Sheila's behalf, we bowed our heads. Bonnie walked up and laid a bouquet of calla lilies on the lid, when she stepped back, tears glided silently down her face. This was just beginning of Mystic Fall's darkest times.

* * *

Elena and I drove to the Boarding house with Stefan and Damon. Bonnie had left with her Father.

We were speechless as we sat on the couch. No one knew what to say. "Does anyone want some coffee?" I spoke up, my voice echoing loudly in the room.

"I'll have some." Damon gave me a halfhearted smile.

"Me too." Stefan nodded.

Elena just shook her head.

I started a new pot, and it's almost burnt smell filled the air in a matter of moments. I put a few spoons creamer into three mugs, and brought them out.

I set one in front of each of the brothers. I cleared my throat, gaining everyone's immediate attention. "Elena, I know it's not the best time, but I have to tell you something."

She looked at me thoughtfully, "Yeah?"

"You know now that I'm adopted." She nodded. "Well…you are too. Jeremy was Miranda and Grayson's only birth child."

She was quiet for a moment. "How?"

"A teenage girl from out of town came to Grayson's office one night, her water had broken. He helped her deliver the baby, and she stayed the night. The next morning, he found she had disappeared from her bed. She had left the baby lying on the bed."

Damon and Stefan looked awkwardly around the room. I had decided to include them in this little family moment, because they had become so involved in our lives. They would have found out eventually. It's better to hear it while Elena was around, so they could comfort her.

"Jenna wanted me to tell you earlier, but I didn't think you were ready."

She nodded again in understanding. "Can we look her up?"

"Well, we already know her name was Isobel Peterson. It was in Dad's medical journal. But I don't know that 'Peterson' was her real name, probably some neighbor or friend. I'll google her now."

I googled "Peterson, Grove Hill, Virginia" on my Blackberry. "One woman with the name Peterson lived near here."

She smiled hopefully.

I went under images, and grinned. There was a picture of the woman with a friend called Isobel.

"I think I found your mother." I flipped my phone around and showed it to her.

A wide grin stretched across her face. She looked at me and Stefan. "She was a cheerleader too."

"It runs in your family." Stefan smiled back her, and put his arm around her.

"I found the address of her friend if you want to talk to her. She lives nearby."

"What about Isobel?" Elena gave me a puzzled expression.

"Well, Jenna told me that Mr. Saltzman's wife was from around here. Her name was also Isobel. She died a few years back, though." I kept my eyes on her, in case she was getting too overwhelmed.

"So Alaric's wife might have been Elena's mother?" Stefan glanced between the two of us.

"Small world." Damon smirked insensitively.

I smacked his arm.

"Do you know who you're parents are?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea." I laughed. "Quite frankly, I'd rather not know."

"Why is that?"

"Because," I said taking her hands. "I already have the best family I could ask for, and I don't want anyone to ruin it."

Elena smiled at me with teary eyes and hugged me.

"So, did you want to go to Trudie's today?" I asked, pulling her off me.

"Yeah, that'd be good. Could you drop me off? Or wait outside?"

"I'd love to." I smiled warmly at her. She returned it with equal enthusiasm.

"I'll go get ready then." She ran upstairs to her bedroom.

As soon as Elena left, Stefan turned to me. "Josie, would you excuse us for a minute?" He asked stonily.

"Yeah, sure." When Stefan wasn't looking, I mouthed to Damon 'What did you do?'

He shrugged innocently.

I gave him a wary look, as I entered the kitchen.

After a while I got bored; so I wiped the crumbs off the counter, and polished the stainless steel appliances.

"Hey Josette, you can come back in now." Stefan called.

Elena was standing awkwardly next to Stefan, and Damon was looking sheepish, staring at the ground.

"Ready to go?" I asked Elena.

"Yup." She nodded. She kissed Stefan goodbye, and headed towards the door.

Once we got in the car, I asked, "What happened in there?"

"I have no idea. But, I don't want it to ruin my visit, so please, just drive." She sighed.

I splayed my fingers on the wheel. "Enough said."

* * *

I waved goodbye as she knocked on the door and was invited in by who could only be Trudy.

I cranked up the volume while I waited, and listened to Mumford and Sons' Babel.

"And the walls come crumbling down!" I sang along. I wasn't an angelic singer, but who cares?

When Hey Marseilles' To Travels and Trunks started, Elena popped in the car. I turned the music down, surprised at her early return. "That was quick."

She hurriedly buckled her seat belt. "Trudy knows about vampires. She served vervaine tea. When I mentioned the tea, she kicked me out."

"Oh." I bit my lip and drove quickly away. I made out a stranger walking down the middle of the road by himself in my rear view mirror. Idiot. He's going to get run over.

* * *

We walked inside our house. I draped my coat over a hook and put my keys in the bowl. Stefan was waiting impatiently in the living room.

"Girls, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He looked at Elena, his bushy eyebrows drawn down in concern. "I think Damon turned your mother."

"What?" Elena asked, shocked. "How could he? Why?"

"It was before he met you, he didn't know." Stefan said.

Angry adrenaline coursed through my veins like a raging fire.

"Where is he?" I growled.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." Stefan said cautiously, putting restraining hands on my arms.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"The Grill."

As I left, I heard Elena say, "He doesn't have an ice cube's chance."

* * *

I slammed through the grill, and made my way to the bar stool where Damon was slouched over his drink with Elena and Jeremy's teacher.

Caroline's mom was talking to them. "Great, so you guys are going to participate in the bachelor's auction tomorrow night?"

"Mmhmm." Damon said, carelessly sipping his bourbon. Alaric smiled and nodded.

"Great." She was turning away when she saw me. "Hello Josie." Liz greeted me in a chipper voice.

"Hey Sheriff Forbes." I chirped, giving a pleasant little wave.

Once she walked away, I turned like a rabid animal on my boyfriend(for at least the next two minutes),and slammed my hands on the counter. "What the heck is wrong with you?" I fumed.

He raised an eyebrow, in mid-swallow. Alaric a large sip of his drink, and nonchalantly turned away from us.

"How dare you not tell me you turned my sister's mother? And I have to hear it from Stefan?" I demanded in a harsh whisper.

"I—" He started, eyes wide.

"You don't even get to defend yourself!" I growled, and dumped his bourbon on him. "I will never speak to you again." With those last words, I stalked off.

* * *

I had a shift in two hours, so I just walked out front and sat on a bench, shaking my head.

"You alright?" Someone asked.

"No." I laughed honestly, and looked up to see Alaric standing by the door with his hands in his pockets, looking pitifully down at me.

"May I?" He gestured to the empty seat next to me.

"Go right ahead." I muttered unenthusiastically.

"Did you want to talk about what happened in the bar?" He nudged.

"Not really." I replied glumly.

"Ok." He shifted awkwardly in his seat. I didn't say what he had expected me to. "Jenna said you're taking cooking classes."

"You've been talking to Jenna?" I asked, suddenly intrigued.

He blushed, "We've gone out to the grill a few times."

"Awww!" I bounced up and down excitedly on the bench. "You guys are gonna be so cute together!" I grinned.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, I'm just dating Jenna." He said calmly, but he couldn't suppress the goofy grin that appeared when he said her name.

I pulled him in an excited hug. "I'm so happy you're getting together!"

"Thanks." He said, motionless for second, but then he gave in and hugged me back.

"Well isn't this sweet." Damon waltzed out, and made his approach know to all next block down by relieving a deafening intoxicated belch. "My _ex_-girlfriend, and the vampire hunter history are together now. I'm overwhelmed by the sweetness of your loving embrace." He mocked, and put a dramatic hand over his heart.

I broke the hug, scooting my hands under my thighs. "What do you want?"

"Well." He paused. "I was going to go for a nice stroll in the park, when I saw you two together."

"Damon." Alaric looked at him warily. "Did you drain the entire bottle in the two minutes I was gone?"

He puckered his lips, and put out two fingers. "Two." He whispered loudly.

I stared at him in astonishment. What had I done to him?

"Alright buddy, I think you're done. Let's get you back to the boarding house."

"I'll just call Stefan." I said, pulling out my phone.

"No, it's ok, don't bother Stefan. I'll do it." He assured me.

"Alright. Just make sure he's buckled up tight." I gave him a worried look.

* * *

_At the Boarding House_

"Ok, buddy." Alaric said, heaving Damon through the front door.

"I'm drunk, not paralyzed." He hiccuped.

"About the same, with how much you had." Alaric sighed, setting him on the rickety old couch.

Damon tried to reach for the bourbon collection.

"Seriously?" Alaric cried. "Don't you think you've had too much already?"

"Nope. Gimme." Damon hiccuped loudly again.

"I'll give you something." Alaric growled, randomly pulling out a revolver loaded with wooden bullets.

"Whoa. I don't think I deserve a bullet through my heart." Damon said in a mock offended voice.

"You turned my wife, you deserve much worse. I think I'm letting you off easy." He said, fixing his gun.

Damon took him in a neck hold, making Alaric throw the gun across the room in surprise. "I turned her because she begged me. Did you ever stop to think she wasn't happy with you?"

The alcohol was putrid on his breath, and the teacher had to turn his head. All he could do was glare at him.

"Now I want you to get out of my house and leave me alone so I sulk by myself." He growled, throwing Alaric out the door and slammed the door in his face.

Alaric just stood on the porch step, astounded.

* * *

I sighed as I arrived home, and started to climb the stairs. It had been such a long day.

I was in my bedroom and had just gotten into my pajamas when someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I sang tiredly.

"It's Elena, can I come in?" She asked softly.

"When are you not welcome?"

She walked in and gave me a small smile, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning against my dresser.

"Well, I found out Isobel was Alaric's wife."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I hugged her.

"It's ok. I never knew her anyway. I'd just hoped…" she trailed off. "Speaking of which, did you happen to go psycho on Damon today?" She pulled away to look at me curiously.

"Maybe." I looked away, embarrassed.

"What did you say to him?"

"Something along the lines of, you know—how dare you…I'm never speaking to you again…"

"Josie!" She scolded.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"He is my problem, not yours!"

"I'm sorry! I just got so angry." I shook my head. "And I may have, possibly…poured his bourbon on him." I added sheepishly.

She looked like a dear in the headlights. "You need to apologize to him, now."

"He deserved it, though. I'm not going to apologize. I did nothing wrong. He should have told you, the first moment he knew. That was irreconcilable." I shook my head.

"Haven't you noticed that he's changed since you started dating him? How he's become less violent, bloodthirsty, and rambunctious? You've reformed him. This place is going to be a wreck now that you broke up with him!"

"I hadn't thought about it that way before." I bit my lip. "But I still refuse to do it!" I protested.

* * *

_At the Grill the Following Day_

I can't believe Rita asked me to com in to do an extra shift during the bachelor auction. Despicable. I wouldn't be surprised if Damon compelled Rita, just so he could watch my head explode. I scrubbed ketchup off the table furiously at the thought.

"You're going to scratch the paint off." A cocky voice said from behind me.

I remained scrubbing, and did not turn, speak, or make any notion that I heard him.

"You're going to have to speak to me sometime. You can't keep ignoring me like this." Damon said icily, putting his hand atop mine. I stopped, and grabbed a notepad out of my apron and scribbled. '_Watch me.' _I stuck it to his forehead, and watch him rip in off in fury.

"You'll regret this later." His eyes were like a raging blue storm.

I wiggled my fingers a mocking goodbye as he stomped off. He immediately walked over to a scantily clad blonde, putting a hand on the wall next to her arm, trapping her in his presence. She didn't look too keen on trying to get away either. He turned around to look at me; I stuck my tongue out at him, like a little kid.

"Are you alright there?" Matt asked from beside me.

I blushed a deep red and put my tongue back safely inside my mouth. "Yeah, it's just Damon he's being a jerk."

His expression turned hard now, and he started to walk forward. "I'll show him some manners for you."

I side-stepped in front of him, and had to put my hands on his shoulders to stop him. "I'm flattered, really, Matt. But this is our fight. It doesn't concern you. You could get hurt."

He glared at Damon and the blonde for a long while, and then softened when he looked back at me, sighing. "If it's what you want."

"Yes, it is." I kissed his cheek. "Thanks for offering to kick his butt. Depending on how forgiving I'm feeling tomorrow I may take you up on that offer." I grinned.

"Anytime, Josie." He grinned back at me.

I love Matt; he's like the sweet, dotting little brother you always wanted. Not that I don't love Jeremy, he's a just different kind of dotting…

"So now you're trying to get me jealous." Damon said from behind me.

"And you're not? You really think I would stoop so _low_ as to flirt with my little sister's ex to make you jealous. You're sick." I said, and then I appraised him. "Or drunk."

"She speaks! Words at last!" He shouted.

"Definitely drunk." I muttered. "Besides, it looked like you were trying to get _me _jealous, by the way you were going after that blonde."

"I'm single again, I can do what I want." He shrugged.

"Don't you have some sort of bachelor's auction to get sold off to some poor, desperate woman?" I said waved a hand in the direction of the stage dismissively.

"Oh yeah, that."

I grumbled angrily to myself.

* * *

The auction began. "Ladies! We have with us tonight, the dashing bachelors of Mystic Falls. Let's give these handsome men a round of applause!" The Mayor cheered along with the audience.

She had all the bachelors introduce themselves. There were only a few that I recognized, the town plumber, Alaric, Damon, and Andrew, surprisingly. I didn't think he'd be into this kind of stuff.

The Mayor got to Damon last. "We don't have a lot on you, Damon. Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" She said, holding out the microphone to him.

"Well, I'm hard to fit on a card." He smirked, holding the microphone cockily. "But, let me start off on saying that I'm a very loyal man." He looked directly at me now. "I would never do anything purposefully to hurt someone I so deeply love. And although I've had a rough past, I'm glad that my family has come to forgive my brash behavior. I am entirely grateful for their forgiveness, and for their love and support." He finished, clearing his throat. "Thank you." He murmured, and gave the microphone back to Carol.

She awkwardly took it back. "There, you have Damon Salvatore, ladies, very loyal indeed."

I had tears swimming in my eyes. I pushed through the overly perfumed and women, and stepped brazenly onto the stage. "I'm sorry, Damon, for judging. It was a long time ago, and it wasn't really my place to judge."

A chorus of "Aww's" came from the women.

He waited, standing dubiously, waiting for me to continue.

"Can you forgive me?"

"How can I say no to you?" He grinned. He dipped me backwards and kissed me softly on the lips! I am embarrassed to say that was my first kiss, but it was it was well waited for. The crowd hooted and hollered in the background.

He pumped a triumphant fist in the air. I smiled, and he set me upright. I took the microphone and said boastfully, "Ladies I'm _not_ sorry to say, Damon Salvatore is no longer in this bachelor auction!"

All the women laughed, except for lone cry from the back. I smirked, it was the blonde. Carol was looking quite surprised next to us. I realized I just took away one of her bachelors. "Ummm, I'm willing to pay $50 for him." I said to her, putting my hand on the microphone.

Damon looked at me incredulously. "Only 50?"

"I'm paying for college." I said defensively.

"I'm kidding, darling." He kissed my forehead.

"Works for me." The Mayor shrugged.

"Good." I handed her two twenties and a ten. The two of us hopped off the stage, hand in hand.

We ran into Elena on our way out. "Hey guys. Interesting…uh auction, huh?"

"Yes, I guess it was." I laughed awkwardly.

"I'm glad you two made up. I realize that you didn't know about my mother, Damon. So, I forgive you too."

He smiled and nodded his thanks.

"I was going to go get some ice cream with Stefan, you guys wants come?" She asked.

"Sure." We said in unison.

We were just about to cross the road when a middle-aged man in work clothes walked up to us. He stopped in front of Elena. "Stop looking for her." He stated.

The three of us exchanged curious looks. "Who are you talking about?"

"She doesn't want to know you." He said.

"Who?" Elena asked taking a step nearer to him.

"Do you understand?" He asked almost mechanically.

"He's being compelled." Damon stated, studying the stranger, and pulled Elena's arm back like a cautious father.

"Do you understand?" He repeated.

"Yes, we understand! But who?" Elena blurted.

"Good, then my work here's done." He nodded. The man looked both ways before crossing the street, and stepped into oncoming traffic. And then, with a sickening thud, metal hit bone.

"I'll call an ambulance." I said swiftly pulled my phone out of my back pocket.

"I really doubt he's going to make it." Damon deadpanned.

"Oh really?" I snapped.

* * *

**Well, I'd say that was an interesting chapter. I hope you liked it too. Please say so in a review! Again, I love feedback! =)**


	16. Sweet Love

**Hello! Yes, MrsKathySalvatore, I am still alive, lol. I laughed a lot when I read that, btw thank you for reviewing, and SomebodyWhoCares + Tvdlover87654  
**

** Again, sorry I haven't updated...But it's long! :D And there's a ton of Josie/Damon. ;)**

_Chapter Sixteen_

I was still shaken as I watched the ambulance carry away the body of the stranger. By the time help arrived, he was already dead. The police still hadn't figured out what happened, and although we were witnesses, we couldn't exactly tell them he was compelled by a vampire. They concluded it was a freak accident. The guy had tripped or something. Yeah right.

I sighed, resting my head on Damon's shoulder. "What's going to go wrong next?" I muttered.

"Don't be so pessimistic." He chided me softly. He still couldn't give me a reason to believe it was going to get any better around here. It's Mystic Falls, you know nothing will stay ever sane for long.

* * *

Upon arriving to my basic cooking class, I discovered it was canceled. There was a bright orange sticky note with a messy apology scrawled on it stuck to the door. I groaned, I just drove fifteen minutes out, only have to go right back home.

But, where _is_ Andrew? He's a vampire; he's got all the time in the world. And, he's never missed a class since the semester started. He's the most punctual guy I know, if not a bit annoying about it. He always insists we start class on the dot, even if there are a few kids still shuffling in; namely, me.

It was time to go snooping.

I called up Damon, my boyfriend/partner in teacher investigation. "Hi." I chirped in to the phone.

"Hello, Josie." He greet me cheerily. "What's going on?"

"Are you up for an adventure?" I asked.

"Depending on how you define adventure."

"We're going to stalk Andrew." I announced.

"Why do you want to follow Andrew around?" He was using his 'Are you truly as stupid as you sound?' voice.

"I think he might be up to something. He didn't show up to class today."

"Are you afraid he's been murdered in his bed?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "He's like ultra precise man, always on schedule. He would pitch a fit if he didn't finish his lesson plan."

"Ah."

There was a short pause.

"So, yes? Will you join me in becoming a stalker for a day?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't I think I have a choice. If I choose not to come along, you're just going to go by yourself, which would be twice as bad. Trouble is going to ensue either way." He sighed.

"Good." I said with finality."So, I'll meet you at the Falls apartments. I think that's where he's been staying. We'll see if his car's still there. I think he's got a blue convertible."

"Sounds right, I'll see you soon, bye." He hung up.

* * *

_Andrew's Apartment_/Andrew's P.O.V.

I walked into my living room, immediately spotting Pearl and Anna. I was going to start tracking Katherine today, but it looked like I was going to be otherwise occupied. "My, my, what a surprise this is! What can I help you with, my dears?" I crossed my arms and leaned lazily on the door frame.

"I understand there is still a Mystic Falls council." Pearl cleared her throat, getting straight to business.

"Yes there is." I deadpanned, waving a bored hand for her to hurry up.

"I've heard that you've joined their little group." She continued.

"Yes, also true. And your point is?" I asked dully.

"I want to know everything they know, their plans, etc."

Finally.

"Who's on vervaine." Anna added.

"Yes, we'll have to find a way to stop that." Pearl said, biting her lip.

"Please." I adopted a sardonic expression as I folded my hands together and reclined on the outdated floral patterned couch. "Enlighten me as to why should I help you."

"Mystic Falls is our home, Andrew. They took it away from us. It's time we rebuild." Pearl explained.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "That was 1864. The world's moved on." I rolled my eyes.

"In return for your assistance, I will give you what you want most."

Ready to be entertained, I leaned forward with a joker's smile. "And what is that?"

"Revenge on Katherine." Her eyes twinkled venomously.

My smile fell flat. "How would you know where she is?" I asked cynically.

"We were very good friends in 1864, she trusted me. I know a lot about her patterns." She trailed off with a grin, thinking she'd railed me in.

I decided to toy with her a bit more. "And what if I refused?"

"That is not an option." She replied drily.

After a contemplative pause, I spoke, perching my chin on my hands "Do you remember the first founder's party, when you left me in the street in the pouring rain, after I'd asked you to let me ride with you and your daughter in your carriage?"

Pearl shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "You said yourself, the world's moved on—"

"You misunderstood me." I wagged my pointer finger at her. "I said the _world_. I, on the other hand, am an entirely different story." I took a deep breath. "You see, I don't forget these kinds of things. And, that night is the only most outstanding memory I have of you, Pearl. Because, that was the night I was to propose to Marissa. And, the greeter would not let me inside, because of my soggy and soiled attire. Who pray tell, who did she dance with?" I glared icily down at her.

When she did not answer I spoke for her. "Damon Salvatore, of course! What naive southern girl could resist the handsome older brother? So, I have no intentions of helping you. I will track down Katherine by myself and on my own sweet time. Now I ask you to kindly leave my apartment and me in peace." I stood up, opening the door for her.

She sat motionlessly in her chair for a moment, still recovering from my blunt speech. When she stood, she made no move to further continue her argument, and swiftly left the room, her daughter in tow.

Josette's P.O.V.

Damon and I were crouched behind some bushes in front of the house, peering at Andrew's doorstep.

I jumped when I Pearl and Anna fled in a very flustered manner from his house. Andrew stood glaring them down as they left.

What's go on in here? Andrew's talking with Pearl now?

Oh crap. Not now. My nose started to tickle. I pulled on Damon's sleeve worriedly. He looked at me with alarm when he realized the situation. He covered my nose in an attempt to stop my sneeze. But it won. That little noise gave us away, and made Andrew's head instantaneously whip in our direction.

He walked over cautiously with a hand poised and ready on his revolver in his coat pocket. Damon and I shrunk farther back into the bushes, until we couldn't anymore and Andrew was hovering above us with a disapproving look.

"What are you here?" He asked exasperatedly, stuffing his weapon back in his coat.

"Observing?" I squeaked.

"You're following me now too?" He laughed grimly. "This is rich. I've got four imbeciles up my butt now."

"So, you're not in cahoots with Pearl?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course not!" He bellowed. "I'm not as stupid as you play me for, Josette." He shook his head. "Please, just take your boyfriend and go." He sighed.

I glanced nervously at Damon, and he ushered me safely back to his car. Andrew had disappeared back into his apartment by the time we got in.

"You know, I really feel for him." I looked pitifully at his home. "He lost his girl, and she wasn't in the tomb. He's been looking for her for over a century. Poor guy." I glanced at him pitifully through the window.

"Yeah." Damon agreed, backing out of the parking lot.

"What do you think they were talking about?" I asked him.

"I don't know." His eyebrows were knit tightly as he focused on the road ahead. "I'm not sure that I want to."

I frowned. What kind of explanations was he conjuring up in bulbous head of his? I decided to change the topic. "Anyway," I put my hand atop his, entwining our fingers. "I was thinking we could go out to the Grill tomorrow night—" Just then, my phone started ringing.

"Hello." I grumbled.

"Hey, did I catch you at a bad time?" She asked, noticing my annoyed voice.

"Kinda." I sighed. "What's up kiddo?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do a triple date with Stefan and I, and Caroline and Matt tonight at our house?"

I looked over at Damon.

Damons's P.O.V.

Gah, Katherine. Why does she keep making me think of Katherine? Andrew may have lost Marissa, but I lost Katherine too! He shouldn't be the only one getting a pity party.

But, I don't love her anymore. She left me, and I loved her so much. I kept searching for ways to get her out of that decrepit tomb, for over a century.

The coquettish girl didn't want me to begin with. I wish I hadn't been so stupid.

But, I'm not going to make the mistake of going back to her. Josette is wonderful, and I couldn't betray her like Katherine did me.

I just have to keep telling myself that. So, I nodded at Josette's question.

Josette's P.O.V.

He nodded without looking at me. Something's really bugging him.

"Damon's fine with it, and so am I."

"Cool. Would you want to—"

"If you're going to ask me to cook, I already made French Onion Soup and a garden salad, they're in the refrigerator . I'm going make some whole wheat rolls when I get home." I rolled my eyes. She was so predictable.

"Actually." She said, taking her turn to show annoyance. "I was going to say, meet us at the Grill at eight."

"Oh." I bit my lip. I guess I was wrong. "That sounds great—but, crap." I groaned. "I have to work. Darn it." I stomped my foot childishly on the carpet.

"Seriously?" Damon asked, giving me a look of disbelief.

I put my hand over the speaker. "You're not the one that has to work, Mr. I live in a mansion and drive a Camaro without having a job." I countered.

He remained silent after that.

"You can wait on us?" She offered.

"What fun." I drawled, pouting out the window. I know this sounds bad, but I was really looking forward to eating out.

"I'll see you later." She chuckled, and hung up.

"Meh." I said, sinking back into my seat. "The one time I don't have to cook dinner for myself, I have to work and serve dinner to other people. Life's not fair." I pouted.

"Sorry, darling." He kissed my temple.

"I suppose you'll be staying home then." I pouted as we pulled up to the boarding house.

"Not when I could be keeping you company at the bar! Why would I stay home?" He said as though it was obvious.

"I should have known you come for the drinks." I laughed, unbuckling my seat belt.

"And you! Don't forget the 'you' part." He said, pecking me once on the lips.

_At the Grill_

I begrudgingly put on my apron, and grabbed a notepad. The place was pretty quiet for a Friday night. A few people here and there, mostly teenagers. A few were guys at the bar, one of which was my boyfriend. He had escorted me inside, and as soon as I went behind the counter, he promptly seated himself at a stool.

I made it obvious that I was going to serve everyone but him first. I went around to all the tables and all the other bar men until he was the only one left.

He cleared his throat as I rounded the counter for the third time. "Oh, waitress!" He sang, tapping the deafening service bell.

"Waitress?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, leaning on the counter. "Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot, you're on bar duty now. Bar wench! I'd like some of your finest spirits!" He smirked at me, using a medieval accent.

"Bar wench, now is it?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "I'll show you some spirit." I mumbled, and flicked his ear as I walked past him.

He cringed, rubbing his ear. "A painful spirit you are."

"And don't you forget it." I quipped.

I poured a quick shot, and shoved it at him. He caught it with his right hand before it flew over the counter.

"Thank you." He grinned cheekily at me.

"Mmmhmm." I glanced slyly at him.

Damon glanced at the door. "Here come the kiddies." He said, watching Elena and Stefan walk in hand in hand with Caroline and Matt trailing behind them.

"I suppose it's a good thing I'm working at the bar, then." I laughed.

"Do you let your siblings have any fun?" Damon asked tracing the ring around his glass.

"They're underage!" I exclaimed.

"No wonder you're more like their parental figure than their sister." He scoffed, tossing his drink, but he started coughing. "I thought I said finest spirits."

"That was after you called me a bar wench. Do not insult the one that serves you." I tapped his nose lightly.

"Hmph." He put his glass down, miffed at my cruel joke. "They should hire a new bar wench, a nicer one."

"You're just on a roll tonight, buddy!" I swatted his arm. He's being very mean tonight. I am too, but he instigated me.

"I'm just saying it as it is." He held his hands up innocently, although he was smirking.

"And I'm just saying, you can just be alone tonight, because I'm not speaking to you. First you offend me, then called me a fun sucker, then opt to send to the unemployment line. See ya." I said matter-of-factly, and pointed my nose snootily in the air.

"Make sure bugs don't fly up in there." He called as he got up from his stool.

I gasped, and stuck my tongue out at him. "Get! Shoo!" I said, playfully snapping the counter towel at him.

"I think you should listen to the hot guy." Kelly said, sitting in front of me.

"Kelly!" I exclaimed, and walked around the bar to hug her. "What are you doing in town?"

"Oh you know, coming to visit Mattie." She smiled back at me. I knew she was lying, but I wanted to believe her. She would never come back to just check on Matt. She knows he can take care of himself, because she's made him and Vicky learn to fend for themselves.

"Good, good." I nodded. "Can I get you anything?" I asked politely.

"Oh my gosh, I had realized you'd grown up so much! You're workin' the bar now!" She laughed. "Oh yeah…drinks." She thought for a moment, "Scotch on the rocks."

"Coming right up." I said, walking over to the cabinet.

"How old are you now?" She asked conversationally, and set her snakeskin wallet on the counter.

"Twenty-one." I declared proudly.

"And they're already letting you take over the bar?" She asked unbelievably.

"I bring in business." I shrugged, giving her a quirky grin. Then I decided to tell the truth. "Plus, I'm often the only employee working outside the kitchen, so, I get to run around the entire place anyway."

"That's it." Kelly laughed. "And speaking of bringing in business, who was Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome? He seemed pretty flirtatious, and my type..." She winked at me.

I snorted very unattractively, loud enough to earn stares from the guys at the end of the counter. "He's actually my _boyfriend_. And yes, he is a flirt. He's just full of himself." I glanced in Damon's direction again; he was positively glowering at me. I just smiled even more.

"Oh." She frowned, not bothering to mask her disappointment that he was taken.

But now, he came meandering over. "I like to say that I have a lot of self-confidence. Over the years I've found it's attractive to many women." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. He can be such a fruitcake.

Kelly giggled girlishly.

She had suddenly regained all her usual spirit, if not more. I wonder how?

"What might your name be?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him.

She's flirting with him in front of me. That's low. If he flirts back, he's so going to get it. He's already in trouble for calling me a bar wench.

"Damon Salvatore." He replied politely, putting out his hand.

Good boy.

"Nice to meet you, Damon." Kelly shook his outstretched hand, holding it a bit too long for my liking.

He pulled his hand away when it looked like she wasn't going to let go, and stuffed his hand back in his leather jacket pocket.

Seeing his obvious disinterest, she picked her wallet up again. "Well, I haven't seen everyone in a while, so I'm going to go socialize." She nodded, trying to get over her embarrassment, and keep the shred of self-worth she still had left. "It was nice to see you again, Josie. Bye Damon." She nodded curtly, and left.

"I suppose I am handsome." He said giving me a smolder, and striking a sophisticated pose.

"Yeah." I scoffed. "She couldn't keep her hands off you, literally. She's supposed to know how to act like an adult by now." I shook my head.

"You need to loosen up, Josie!" He complained.

"Are you saying you enjoyed that?" I quirked a skeptic eyebrow at him.

"No no no no no." He stuttered. "It's just all this talk about adulthood. It's depressing; you need to enjoy your twenties, they are the years you'll never forget. Come on." He beckoned for me to come around the counter.

I cautiously rounded the counter, wary of what he was about to do next.

"Dance with me." He said, taking me into his arms.

Surprised, I began, "I need to—"

He interrupted me by sending me into a dizzying spin. "Loosen up, I know! I've been trying to tell you all night." He said obviously.

I giggled, unable to come up with a reply.

He cupped my face in his palm, "I haven't heard that sound in so long." He murmured, closing his eyes as if committing it memory.

"I'm not that lifeless!" I gave him an offended frown.

"I didn't say you were." We began to sway together as Falling Slowly from Once began on the speakers. Rita was grinning at me behind the counter with an encouraging thumbs up. I laughed again.

"What?" Damon asked, giving me an amused smirk.

"What is all this?" I blurted.

"Just a little fun." He looked softly down at me.

I smiled, nesting my head against his chest.

He lay his head atop mine, imprisoning me in his embrace. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

_Damon's P.O.V._

I forgot all about Katherine now. Josette's head was nestled against me and she was in my arms. I had never had such a perfect moment with Katherine. There was no reason for me to think about her ever again.

I'd planned this a few days ago, and I was very glad I did. This was just what I needed to realize how much she meant to me.

Josette murmured, "I love you too." And then she stretched up on her toes to kiss me. I stroked my her cheek gently with my thumb, causing her to shirk away.

"What?" I asked, giving her a startled once over, thinking that I hurt her.

"That tickled." She said looking at the ground.

"Of course it did." He chuckled.

She looked up at me with her golden brown eyes, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

_Josette's P.O.V._

I had just got comfortable with my arms around his neck when Rita called, "Alright, back to work!" and turned the lights back on. I hadn't even noticed they were off because I'm just that unobservant.

I gave him one last kiss before skipping happily off to work. Best work night ever.

With twitterpated eyes, I scanned the restaurant. I should probably go see what Elena and her buddies want to eat. I cleared my head of all the lovey dovey stuff, and focused on work again. I weaved around the booths to get the pool table.

"Hey guys!" I smiled broadly.

"Hey." They replied, less enthusiastically.

Eh, teenagers, hormones. What can you do?

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, whipping out my pen, and wrote down their orders. "Cool. So who's winning?" I looked at their game.

"Definitely, me!" Matt grinned.

"Wow, modest much, Matt?" Elena laughed.

He brushed his shoulder off, "Only when I feel like it."

"Okay, be back soon. Stefan, see if you can sink a few good ones." I laughed.

"Oh, I don't know if I can beat Matt." He sighed.

"Why are you encouraging the new guy? After all these years," Matt kidded. "I am ashamed of you Josie."

I grinned, and walked away, bumping into an old friend. "Victor?" I asked, peering at his fuzzy face. "Is that you, behind all that beard?"

"You don't like it?" He asked, stroking the fur ball that was stuck to his chin.

"I can barely see you." I giggled. "We need to get you a razor." I said, lightly patting his cheek.

I have distaste for men with facial hair. What can I say?

"I'm just too lazy, this semester's been pretty hectic with paper, and group meetings. I haven't really had much me time. Actually," He glanced around the room, "it's been a while since I've actually gotten to come here."

I had a very vivid flashback of our last encounter. Crap, I must change the subject now! "I understand. I've been pretty busy too, mostly family and friends though, it's been a whirlwind." I chuckled.

"The college life!" He said raising his glass.

"Yes." I said, grabbing an empty cup from nearby table and tapping it to his. He took a sip of his coke.

"I have to get back to work, but maybe we can chat later?" I asked, taking some plates from the table behind me.

"Yeah, yeah; I'm looking forward to it." He smiled coyly at me.

I gave him a small smile before leaving, then paused after a few steps and turned around. "Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm with that guy you saw last time." I said, pointing at the bar.

"Oh." He gave me the same look Kelly gave me when I told her about Damon. "Then maybe meeting up later isn't such a good idea." He pursed his lips.

"Yeah, probably not…I'll see you around, Victor."

"See ya." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

* * *

I think both of us made some progress on our relationship tonight. We're getting along pretty well, and I think we're headed for a good place.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the chapter! Please, please, please review if you did! I love to hear your feedback ~Violetta27**


End file.
